As time goes by
by abovethecloudsbetweenthestars
Summary: What happens when a 18-years-old-genius-girl ends up in One Piece world? What if One piece is actually a parallel world? And she ends up there just by opening a gate between worlds?But more important: Why did she end up there? Read to find out - first story so please R&R. It's T just for safety: a bit violence and romance, but that's it :) Zo&OC I do not own One Piece, just Myka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – Intruder with a bagpack

It was a sunny, quiet day on Thousand Sunny. It was just a simple normal day: Sanji was preparing dinner in the kitchen, Robin and Nami were reading some magazines, Ussop, Luffy, Chopper and Brook were fishing, Zoro was training and Franky was doing something bellow the deck.

Everyone was happy for a normal day...

But something was heard: something like an old machine. And everyone's attention was to the deck where, from nowhere, a vortex was starting to form. It was like the colors and everything what was in thin air was absorbed there. First of all it was small, but it was getting bigger. Bigger enough for a person to get through it. And everyone on the deck were preparing for battle. When it was big enough a girl got through it. She fall on the deck. Then The vortex got so tiny, even for Chopper was too small.

"Gate, disable. Comunication on. Hologram activate." said the girl to the "thing"(which looked like a watch) on her wrist.

Meanwhile Zoro got his swords and was ready for battle. Robin was watching closely, and the fisherman's attention were on the girl. Everyone stood up and watched what was happening. Nami got her weapon ready for anything.

A man appeared somwhere near the girl. He was an old man, in his fifty, but he wasn't there. He was just a projection. The straw hats's attention was on the man who was covered in blood and spitting blood from his mouth. He was bad injured. Meanwhile the girl stood up.

"Myka!" he cough "A-a-are you ok?" said the old man.

"Yes,sir." said the girl, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't had do it. I'm really sorry". Said the girl trying to keep her voice calm, hoping he won't see her crying.

"Myka, you have to listen to me." said the old man. "Whatever happens don't let them get it. If you will them have it, you know what might happen".

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But I'm afraid I can't go back. So that's out. "

"Myka" said the man coughing "live. Whatever happens just live.I put the Tesla* on your pocket. Use it for your protection. Live, make new friends and forget about us. You have to destroy the gate. So they can't get to you." said the man coughing and spilling out a big quantity of blood. "I'm sorry, Mykes. I couldn't save you. It's my fault that they used you. Promise me, you'll live".

"Y-Yes, sir. I promise... I'm so sorry sir. I never thought I'll ever us my back-up plan. I should've make it in order to pass it with you, sir."

The old man was almost dead.

"Live. You're still young. Live your life and find great friends." Then the connection was broken.

"Sir? Sir? Sir!"said the girl falling to the ground, crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, sir".

The straw hat pirates were watching the scene with doubting eyes and some with sadness.

"Comunication off. Hologram disable. Gate - destroy." said the girl to the "thing"on her wrist. Then the vortex closed for good.

After the scene folded everyone was watching the girl: she was a teenager, with black short hair and green eyes. Her clothes were quite unnusual: green platform sneakers, dark green jeans, a black t-shirt, a dozen of rings on her fingers, a lot of friendship bracelets on her left wrist, and 3 necklaces: one was a rock crystal, one was with a skull and the other was with a violin. And she was caring a bagpack.

The girl looked ghostly: she was very tired with dark black circles around her eyes, and she was so skinny like she haven't eat for days.

Suddenly the girl looked around her and paled more than before. She got up really quickly and ran for the water with her hand on her mouth. But Zoro stopped in her way, swords at her throath.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the swordman with a low grave voice.

"I need to puke! So please, out of the way" the girl said with a firming tone.

He just watched her confused getting on the boat's railing and just puked.

"Great!" said the girl sarcastically, to herself. "I'm on a boat." and she puked again.

Then Chopper asked her:

"Are you ok? You don't seem quite well."

"I have nausea. And I ended up on a boat! For God's sake. Things couldn't worst than this." Then she took a look around her. There was this punk guy with green hair on her left and who earlier put a sword at her neck. He looked really confused. Then was this girl standing next to him with a pipe in her hands "She looks intelligent". Next to them was a women with black hair and blue eyes. She was looking at her, with her expression unreadable "She looks like she is reading a lot. And I think she's quite intelligent too". The next person – "is it even a person?" - was a skeleton. Next to them was a fluffy kid with a bid red hat "He was who was asking me, right?", a guy with a long nose with googles "He seems somehow an idiot, but he is definetely an inventive person" and a guy with a really confused expression watching her. He had this scar under his left eyes and was wearing a straw hat. "He seems really naïve. And idiotic. But his eyes shows more. He's intelligent too."

While she was inspecting them, the urge to puke again was big, but she didn't eat that much and there was nothing to trow in the sea anymore.

Then the girl took from her bagpack a small box. Then she took the box and pressed the small red button on the side of it. The box grew bigger; much bigger. It was actually the size of a chest. She opened it and took a pill from it.

Everyone was watching the girl really confused. Exepction for Luffy and Chopper who were amazed the way that small box got bigger.(*with stars in their eyes*)

The girl took the pill and for a few seconds she just stayed there. Then she somehow managed to feel better. She pressed the red button again and the box got smaller and she put it on her bagpack. She took her Tesla gun(A/N a gun which used electricity instead of bullets. The gun is believed to be invented by Nikolas Tesla, the man who discovered the electricity.) And pointed to them. Not to anyone in particular.

~ Myka's point of view~

Then the black haired women asked me:

"Miss, may I ask you who you are? And how you ended up here?"

"I'm Myka, but please don't hurt me otherwise I'll have to use the gun. And I don't want to." And never used it before- but I kept that in mind.

"Glad to meet you, Myka-san. I'm Robin. I saw what happened with that old man. Can you explain please?"

"Y-you were here? All the time?" - the realisation hit me: they were here all the time I had spoked to sir Kaname? What a big idiot I am! I didn't see them around me.

"Yes, and you made quite an intrance." said the orange-hair-girl. "And I'm Nami." said the girl lowering her weapon and smiling to me.

Everyone lowered their weapons and waited answers from me. Even the punk guy. I put my Tesla away and I was trying to act normal around those people. The skeleton really was weird, and the fluffy kid – wasn't for him too hot to stay in that costume?

"First of all: I'm from another dimension. Another world, if you like. I'm a genius. I'm 17, but still a genius. A few month ago I was kidnapped by an organization: _The sanctiris._ It was a trap and I ended up in their hands. I had to make them this weapon that is supposed to be mind controlling. I knew by the time I'll finish it the world would end up. And it'll be all my fault. But 3 years ago I was doing some research on this particle: _Higgs Boson. _This particle is supposed to create the world. All the worlds. At that time I just found out this world. I didn't knew whatwas it, but this was my back-up plan. Just in case something would happen to me, I'll escape to this dimension. So in order to keep this world, and my world safe I had to destroy all the formulas and all that I've found out. But because I created a gate trough this world and mine, I memorised everything. See this thing?" and I showed the the USB driver. "This has the information to control the entire world. While I was developing this, I was recreating the gate in order to run from them and let them with nothing. I managed to destroy all the information I got, but..." I paused, tears forming in my eyes " I opened the door, but only one person can get trough it: the person who has this clock" then I showed them the clock on my wrist. "It's not actually a clock, but a computer. This way they didn't knew what it was and I could keep it "

"A computer?" asked me the women named Robin. "What is that? I never heard about it."

"Right... You don't know what a computer is... Well – here I start to explain." I said.

A/N Hey, everyone! This is my first story ever so please R&R! If you have questions about anything don't hesitate to contact me.

And I think I need a beta-reader. I don't know exactly what it is: someone who is supposed to read my story and correct my mispells?

Your's

Reverse


	2. Chapter 2 Smiles and Shower

Chapter 2 -

~Myka's point of view~

"Before you start we should get inside." said the strawhat-guy. "Sanjiiiii!" he yeld so hard that my ears ached. "Prepare some food! We have guests!" said Luffy grining and happy. "Robin, Nami" he said getting all serious adressing to the two young ladies "take care of her" he said and went off running.

"Oi, Luffy! Wait for me!" said the long-nose-guy leaving like a storm after the said person.

"Please, come with me" said Robin. "Would you like to take a shower? I already prepared the bathroom before you came" she said and smile to me so kindly. It just felt like I could trust her.

"I'm going to prepare some clothes to you" said Nami. "Would you prefer something specific?Like dresses?"

"What?! No! No dresses please. Trousers will do just fine." I said scared about the word: dress. "I hate dresess. They're not cute and funny. They're pure torture. While when wearing jeans I can easily figth and defend myself, I can run and jump not being afraid that someone is seeing what-is-not-supposed-to-be-seen." I mumbled, and Nami started to laughing.

"You're funny" Nami laughed. "Dresses aren't that bad, don't worry. Ok, then shorts be it" said the women leaving us.

Meanwhile the punk guy gave me an untrusted look and went training. The skeleton was about to say to me something, but the-fluffy-kid caught my eye. He was looking at me with those puppy eyes.

"Hey" I said to him. "I'm Myka" I said giving my hand to him to shake. He just run behind Robin and hide, but he was doing it wrong: he was hiding just one eye, while the rest of the body was still 'on screen' – I like it how it sounds. "I'm not going to hurt you" I reassured him.

The skeleton mumbled something to himself and then went off.

"Chopper" said Robin "you should introduce yourself. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting" giving him a reasuring smile.

"I'm Chopper and I'm the doctor of this ship" said the kid. "And don't you dare acuse me of being a tanuki! I'm a reindeer".

"You are a doctor? Wow, that great! I mean you're like 5 years-old and yet you know medicine" I said to him. "You beat me to it!" I said making him blush. "Oh, you're blushing!" I said watching him being proud and happy, but none the less saying:

"Don't you dare thinking you're making me happy! You moron!" he said, but it was obiviously that he was proud to be a doctor at such a young age.

"Chopper, I'll take her to the bathroom. Can you prepare some vitamins and meds in order to make her feel good? And can you do something about her nausea?" said Robin and then miracle! Chopper got all serious. That was quite a scene.

"Yes, of course. Yes, I'm on my way." he said leaving us.

I just watched the entire scene amazed by the fact of how happy he was and then got all serious.

"He's so puffy that I want to hug him" I said after he left. "But I didn't want to upset him."

"You though wise, my dear. Come, the bath is waiting" she said and showed me the way.

"I'll be in the next room if you need something. Nami will bring you clothes and leave them on that chair. There's the towel." and she was about to leave when I thanked her:

"Thank you" I said and she turned to me and smiled kindly.

"Nothing to worry my dear."

After she leaved, I took of my clothes and I watched the scar on my waist while entering into the water. I let my thoughts wandering. I remebered how I got that scar. And I felt tears running down my cheeks. I missed my family. I missed sir Kaname, I missed everyone. I just wondered if they're happy, and I wondered about wheter he was ok. After all, I'm the only one he has. I just wanted all this to be a damn bad dream... I closed my eyes and sit there. I heard Nami came in and she just leaved the clothes and got out. I was so relieved that I was ok. All that matters was to get him with me. I hoped he still carries that necklace.

A/N I'm soooo sorry! I'm posting the rest of it in 5 hours. I reaaaaally forgot about this story. I would keep writing. I'll post at least 2 chapter's/week. Well, I'm in college now and at the moment I have exams. As for now there are really goood grades hahaha. Remember: five hours! :) I'll tell you who he is and what's with the necklace

Reverse

~Out side the bathroom~

~Autor's pov~

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Nami a bit worried for the new girl. "I think she was crying when I went in... I'm so sorry for her" and both Nami and Robin looked a little pained at the thought of what might happened to the said girl.

Then Brook's violin could be heard. Just as always everyone on the Thousand Sunny stopped for a few moments to listen to the song. The sound of the waves and the violin was so relaxing that even Myka could feel better.

A few moments later, the song ended.

~Myka's point of view~

"That was a great song. Really beautiful" I said as I walked out of bathroom where the other girls were waiting for me. "Thanks for the clothes, Nami."

She gave me a plain turquoise t-shirt with black shorts and slippers. The weather was really hot and the out-fit was perfect.

"A pleasure, Myka." said Nami. "Come, the food is ready and everyone is waiting." She smiled and I followed her. And so did Robin. The ship was really nice and I liked how it was decorated.

"What's the name of the boat?" I asked out of blue.

"It's name is Thousand Sunny and it has an interesting story." said Robin. "It was made by Franky and was his dream since childhood."

"Wow! That sound like a looong story. I would like to know it." I answered.

Then we got into kitchen. Nami opened the door and everyone was inside. There were even a few people that I didn't meet before.

"Oy, Mikes! You came! I'm staaarving and Sanji didn't let me touch the food" said the strawhat-guy, Luffy, while munching a huge, and I mean a damn huge peace of meat!

"didn't let you– you say?!" I said to him raising a brow.

"You idiot! Stop eating!" said a blond guy hiting Luffy with his foot.

"Is it everything alright?" I asked Nami as I heard Luffy laughing.

"Yes, you'll get used to it" said Nami happy. "come here, take a seat"

"Myka" said Chopper "take those pills. It'll do well to your health."

"Luffy, don't you think that we should introduce ourselves?" said Robin to Luffy.

"Ye, right. Well I'm Luffy and I'm the captain. There's Sanji – he's the chef. There's Franky -he's a shipwright. Next is Usopp – snipper, Chopper's the doctor, Nami's the navigator, Robin's archeologist, Brook's the musician and Zoro's a swordman" he said pointing to each person. By the end of it he was munching. Again. Well, he's an interesting person.

"You idiot! Don't touch that! That's the girls food." said Sanji, kicking him.

After that chaos began. Like literally. There was food everywhere and not to mention that Luffy's hand streched. For Pete's sake! He was actually all over the table. Okaaaay – that's pretty scarry.

I turned to face Robin horrored at the whole thing.

She just laughed at my expression and explained to me that Luffy eat the Gomu-Gomu fruit and the he was indeed made of rubber.

"Well, Welcome to Tom&Jerry's world" I said and Robin laughed. "What's with that Skeleton, Brook, if I remember well? Is he real or …?"

"Actually he died. But he ate the Revive Fruit and so he came back to live. He's a living skeleton. But he likes skeleton jokes." said Robin in a low voice. But no worry: in that ...hm how should I say? 'situation' where food was everywhere and laughing and burping no one could hear us. As I saw food starting to disapear from table I said

"Actually, I'm hungry and since you offer me food I can't say no" I told Robin as I started to eat.

Since I was starving for months I didn't actually eat like a lady. Honestly, I liked food. But this one was delicious. The chef, Sanji I think, is reaaally young and good at preparing dinner. I haven't food that tasted this better for ages! Well, actually is just a few months.

I felt so good. Even I was used to eat in quite, this atmosphere was quite nice and welcoming. Everyone was yelling at Luffy to stop stealing their food while hitting him and grabbing food to eat.

"Myka-chwan!" sing Sanji. "I'm so happy to have another lady among us" he said and I just raised a brow at him. He was just like a ballerine. Well, not actually. He seemed like he was made of gelatine.

"Chef, this food is soooo goood! I love it!" I said remembering my manners. Even though my mom would not like the way I said it. But anyway, I did thanked.

"Oh, Myka-chwan! I'm so happy!" he sang. Again.

"Is he made of jelly or what?" I asked Nami. She just watched me amused by something that I did not know, but she answered.

"Sanji's a good figther. And he's always treating well a lady, not like others." said Nami sending a look at the other guys in the room. "He always cares about me and Robin. And now it's you. Don't worry, he's like this but he'll never touch you or harm you in any way. I actually appreciate that." Said Nami smiling so bright. Well – that smile is hiding something.

In a few moments the table was _foodless_ and Luffy's stomach was full. Like really. He just got fat in minutes. Okay, I get that he's made of rubber, but I didn't actually expect rubber man and talking skeletons when I got into this world. I'm glad that they are still humans. Not to mention Franky, who's a cyborg, but he's still a human being.

Then, the skeleton, Brook, took out his violin and played the same song I heard while I was in bathroom. As he began to play it I saw a guitar on the corner of the room, so I got up – while everyone was looking at me puzzled- and I played along with Brook. The song was actually pretty easy to undersand and play. And since I heard it once, I played with Brook. Of course, he was leading.

After the song ended, everyone was watching me.

"I didn't knew you can play" said Brook.

"Actually, I didn't get even a moment to tell you at least my name" I said with sarcasm. But not a mean sarcasm comment, just a comment.

"Then, go ahead. I'm curious" said Nami smiling and reasuring me.

~Out side the bathroom~

~Autor's pov~

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Nami a bit worried for the new girl. "I think she was crying when I went in... I'm so sorry for her" and both Nami and Robin looked a little pained at the thought of what might happened to the said girl.

Then Brook's violin could be heard. Just as always everyone on the Thousand Sunny stopped for a few moments to listen to the song. The sound of the waves and the violin was so relaxing that even Myka could feel better.

A few moments later, the song ended.

~Myka's point of view~

"That was a great song. Really beautiful" I said as I walked out of bathroom where the other girls were waiting for me. "Thanks for the clothes, Nami."

She gave me a plain turquoise t-shirt with black shorts and slippers. The weather was really hot and the out-fit was perfect.

"A pleasure, Myka." said Nami. "Come, the food is ready and everyone is waiting." She smiled and I followed her. And so did Robin. The ship was really nice and I liked how it was decorated.

"What's the name of the boat?" I asked out of blue.

"It's name is Thousand Sunny and it has an interesting story." said Robin. "It was made by Franky and was his dream since childhood."

"Wow! That sound like a looong story. I would like to know it." I answered.

Then we got into kitchen. Nami opened the door and everyone was inside. There were even a few people that I didn't meet before.

"Oy, Mikes! You came! I'm staaarving and Sanji didn't let me touch the food" said the strawhat-guy, Luffy, while munching a huge, and I mean a damn huge peace of meat!

"didn't let you– you say?!" I said to him raising a brow.

"You idiot! Stop eating!" said a blond guy hiting Luffy with his foot.

"Is it everything alright?" I asked Nami as I heard Luffy laughing.

"Yes, you'll get used to it" said Nami happy. "come here, take a seat"

"Myka" said Chopper "take those pills. It'll do well to your health."

"Luffy, don't you think that we should introduce ourselves?" said Robin to Luffy.

"Ye, right. Well I'm Luffy and I'm the captain. There's Sanji – he's the chef. There's Franky -he's a shipwright. Next is Usopp – snipper, Chopper's the doctor, Nami's the navigator, Robin's archeologist, Brook's the musician and Zoro's a swordman" he said pointing to each person. By the end of it he was munching. Again. Well, he's an interesting person.

"You idiot! Don't touch that! That's the girls food." said Sanji, kicking him.

After that chaos began. Like literally. There was food everywhere and not to mention that Luffy's hand streched. For Pete's sake! He was actually all over the table. Okaaaay – that's pretty scarry.

I turned to face Robin horrored at the whole thing.

She just laughed at my expression and explained to me that Luffy eat the Gomu-Gomu fruit and the he was indeed made of rubber.

"Well, Welcome to Tom&Jerry's world" I said and Robin laughed. "What's with that Skeleton, Brook, if I remember well? Is he real or …?"

"Actually he died. But he ate the Revive Fruit and so he came back to live. He's a living skeleton. But he likes skeleton jokes." said Robin in a low voice. But no worry: in that ...hm how should I say? 'situation' where food was everywhere and laughing and burping no one could hear us. As I saw food starting to disapear from table I said

"Actually, I'm hungry and since you offer me food I can't say no" I told Robin as I started to eat.

Since I was starving for months I didn't actually eat like a lady. Honestly, I liked food. But this one was delicious. The chef, Sanji I think, is reaaally young and good at preparing dinner. I haven't food that tasted this better for ages! Well, actually is just a few months.

I felt so good. Even I was used to eat in quite, this atmosphere was quite nice and welcoming. Everyone was yelling at Luffy to stop stealing their food while hitting him and grabbing food to eat.

"Myka-chwan!" sing Sanji. "I'm so happy to have another lady among us" he said and I just raised a brow at him. He was just like a ballerine. Well, not actually. He seemed like he was made of gelatine.

"Chef, this food is soooo goood! I love it!" I said remembering my manners. Even though my mom would not like the way I said it. But anyway, I did thanked.

"Oh, Myka-chwan! I'm so happy!" he sang. Again.

"Is he made of jelly or what?" I asked Nami. She just watched me amused by something that I did not know, but she answered.

"Sanji's a good figther. And he's always treating well a lady, not like others." said Nami sending a look at the other guys in the room. "He always cares about me and Robin. And now it's you. Don't worry, he's like this but he'll never touch you or harm you in any way. I actually appreciate that." Said Nami smiling so bright. Well – that smile is hiding something.

In a few moments the table was _foodless_ and Luffy's stomach was full. Like really. He just got fat in minutes. Okay, I get that he's made of rubber, but I didn't actually expect rubber man and talking skeletons when I got into this world. I'm glad that they are still humans. Not to mention Franky, who's a cyborg, but he's still a human being.

Then, the skeleton, Brook, took out his violin and played the same song I heard while I was in bathroom. As he began to play it I saw a guitar on the corner of the room, so I got up – while everyone was looking at me puzzled- and I played along with Brook. The song was actually pretty easy to undersand and play. And since I heard it once, I played with Brook. Of course, he was leading.

After the song ended, everyone was watching me.

"I didn't knew you can play" said Brook.

"Actually, I didn't get even a moment to tell you at least my name" I said with sarcasm. But not a mean sarcasm comment, just a comment.

"Then, go ahead. I'm curious" said Nami smiling and reasuring me.

A/N I know I promised that there will be the next part in 5 hours, but I can't finish it. I must go to zumba classes and I didn't have time to finish it. In the next one I'll be revealing her name, history and bla-bla. Hope you like it this far


	3. Chapter 3 Past, present and plans

Chapter 3 – Past, present and plans

"My name is Myka Vandeviere." I started feeling a bit unconfortable talking to others about me. "When I was about to turn 17 I was kidnapped from my house. In that night I was teaching Kyle, my little brother, piano lessons. He's five, by now. I heard some noises outside and I cracked the door open just in time to see one of our maids running to me and telling me "They're here" so, I took Kyle and I hide him inside my safe-room."

"Safe room?" asked long-nose-guy, Ussop. Then I took a break to take a look around me. Sanji was doing dishes, Zoro was sleeping and the rest of them were just listening to me.

"Yes, I had it there just in case. It has everything you need to survive at least 3 months. It's an emergency room." I said a bit annoyed for being interrupted. "I took Kyle inside and I told him to wait for me. I was supposed to go and check on my parents and then go back and run away with him or something like that. At least he should have not been alone. I got down just in time to see my parents being _killed_." I said with tears in my eyes. But I didn't wanted to cry. It made me feel weak and also incomfortable. "I fought with them, but I am not that athetlic so they _beat me up._ I had to recover for 3 weeks._" _

"_Those idiots" _I heard Sanji mumbling to himself.

"I didn't had a choice so I was taken with them. I just hoped that they wouldn't find out about Kyle. That was the last time I saw my family. It's almost a year." I was feeling so sad and it was really hard at that time to speak about me.

"Since I was taken, I had no one to talk to. I know my parents are dead, but I just want Kyle, here, with me."

"That must have been hard on you" said Robin, and I could see that her eyes were sad.

And there was silence.

"What happened to your brother?" asked Nami.  
"Well, if everything went ok, he should be with one of my friends, by now. But I want to check on him."

"How you're going to do that?" asked the cyborg, Franky. "I thought you destroyed the gate"

"He has a necklace. It may seem a simple necklace but I made it. And if I create this _gate_ I might and definetelly will create a door just to get him here. I don't know about future, but I can't leave him alone. He's my little brother..." And I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was actually crying my heart out. It was so good to release all those tears that I kept inside me. I felt someone hugging me. I didn't look up, but I knew it was Nami. And then I started to drift to sleep. I barely heard Nami saying:

"It's going to be okay. Come, you need to rest."

~ the next day~

When I woke up I was expecting to feel cold, but it was actually warm. I opened my eyes and I watched the sun getting inside trough the window. I stood there for a while, just me and the light. I just admired the beauty of it.

"Oh, you're up" said Nami entering the room. "I hope I didn't wake you. I was just wanting something from my room. Here, I put some clothes for you" she said pointing to a chair with clothes on them. "I choose a black shirt, dark green shorts and a pairs of sneakers. Hope you like them" she said smiling.

"You're kidding?! I love them! It's just perfect." I said standing on my butt and watching Nami. She was actually beautiful and I really liked her tattoo.

"Nice tattoo. What does it mean?" I said to her.

"Oh, this one?" she said watching it with happiness. "There's a mikan and a pinwheel. Now, come. It's almost afternoon."

"WHAT?! So you're telling me I skipped breakfast?!" I just jumped and in 30 seconds I changed my clothes and then I realised that I slept in yesterday's outfit. And then I just run outsife.

"Wow" I said to myself. I was on the ocean, on the middle of nowhere and the sun was so bright and clear and I stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of nature. Then I saw the pirate flag. I saw that Robin was heading towards me. I looked at the flag, then to Robin. Then to flag, then to Robin. Then I went to kitchen.

"You're not scared?" asked Robin puzzled by my actions.

"Why would I?" I asked her amazed by the stupid question, but still continuing my way towards _food._

"You just realized we're pirates, right?" she said.

"So what?" I asked her, stopping.

She just quirked a brow and then she started laughing. It was a relaxing sound and I just stood there not findind anything funny. At all.

"Well, you're pirates. But you're kinda Pirates of Carribean, not the scary, legless or eyeless pirates. You're good people, even you're pirates. So, where's the kitchen? I don't remember much from yesterday."

"Yesterday?" She asked me. "You sound more like the day before yesterday" and she gave me a laugh. Again. But it was nice to hear her laughing.

"Yesterday?!" I asked with eyes wide open. "You've got to be kidding me. Nami didn't say anything when I woke up."

I turned just in time to heard Nami's laughing. She was standing in the door and laughing her heart out.

"I *haha* wanted – haha – Robin – haha - to see – haha - you're – haha - face when – haha - you found out that you slept like – haha -40 hours".

After a few moments I realised how I _did _reacted. Well, that's me.

"Come, Sanji prepared some food for you." said Robin and I followed her, as I couldn't recall too much from the last night - wait scratch that – _the other night_.

~In the kitchen~

When Robin opened the door there was Luffy.

"Sanjiiii I want food! I'm hungry!" moaned Luffy.

"NO!" replied the cooker. "You had enough. You even eat Chopper's and Ussop's share of food. That's enough. Now go and do something. Stop bugging me!" said Sanji and hit Luffy's arm that streched. "Myka-chaaan! You're up!" said Sanji dancing all the way through me.

"Dude, seriously, stop being of jelly." I told moving a step toward Robin.

"What's a dude, Myka-chwan?" sang Sanji.

"_Dude, _I'm _hungry. _Food cames first." I said eyeing him.

"Saaaaanjiiiii it's not fair! She gets food, but I don't" said Luffy, pouting.

"YOU IDIOT! You ate a ton! She hadn't eat in 2 days. And I don't guess her kidnappers gave her _food._"

"Y-Y-you haven't eat 2 DAYS?!" said Luffy like I was actually in hell, not just sleeping my ass off. "That's 10 meals. I can recover for you." said Luffy sitting down at table.

"That was fast." said Robin.

"And you put 5 meals per day!" said Sanji. "Let her food alone! You idiot captain!" Said Sanji kicking Luffy.

When I saw food on the table, well, I _was starving _and food was in front of me. Don't worry, I didn't eat in a very lady-like manner.

"I'm going to library. Have a nice _breakfast_" said Robin smiling.

"Thanks. See you later" I said waving to her.

"LUFFY!" I said hitting him by the head "I didn't eat for 2 days. Not you! You ate just a few hours ago!" I said all childish at his acts.

"S-S-Sorry!" said Luffy and then he was there _munching. _Eating _my _food.

Then I remembered I was just a guest on this ship. I actually shouldn't hit the captain, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. It was right for me to hit him, right? After all he did stoled from my plate.

"Hmm, this is sooo good!" I said to Sanji.

"Myka-chan! Oh, you're so beautiful complimenting my food!" replied Sanji and then he got onto _jelly mode_.

"Of course he is!" said Luffy like it was a matter of fact. "He must be. He's a first class cooker and fighter. And as I'm going to be the Pirate King, he has to be." said Luffy like it was obvious.

"Pirate king?" I asked myself thinking to ask Robin later.

"Saanjiii, you're so mean!" said Luffy leaving the kitchen sad.

"Just wait 3 more hours for the next meal." replied Sanji.

After Luffy left Sanji began: "He's so childish and stupid sometimes, but he saved us. All of us, when we needed. When we though that it's all over. We're his nakama. He's strong too. You don't have to worry anymore. We'll help you get your brother back."

"Thank you. _Nakama?_ What does that means?" I asked him.

"Nakama are like familly. No one is left behind. We're always there for each other."

Then Nami came in.

"Myka, come. I need to show you something" she said and grabbed my hand taking me with her.

"Thanks for the food, Sanji!" I said before leaving with Nami. "Where are we going?" I asked Nami.

"Shhh, I won't tell you. Come. It right... here" she said and opened a door.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

We entered a room. And there was a bar and around the bar, instead of walls, there was an aquarium. "This is so beautiful!" I said not founding my words to describe the feeling.

"So" began Nami " I saw that you have a scar on your waist. How did you get it?" She asked me just as Robin entered.

"H-How did you saw it?" I asked Nami surprised at the fact that she saw it.

"I saw it when you we're changing clothes this morning." replied Nami feeling a bit guilty for asking so out of blue."It's okay if you don't like to talk about it." said Nami quickly fearing, maybe, I would take offense.

"I-It's okay." said to her. And I rolled up my shirt so they could see it. It is on the left of my waist and it is 3 inches long, and sort of scrawny. "Remember when I told you that I fought with _them _and they beat me? They actually did this. That night. I though that I was going to die. I lost a lot of blood" I said not wanting to recall that painful memory. And being incoherent. "Robin, I wanted to ask you. What is Pirate King?" I said adreesing to the older one.

"You have figured out that we're pirates. Now we're on Grand Line. And we're heading towards Red Line so we could enter New World."

Now, _that_ was much information. Grand Line? New World?

"Where are we? In the past?" I asked sarcasticly Nami and Robin as they started to laugh.

"Here, look." said Nami showing me a map.

"W.O.W.! This is sooooo wicked!" She showed me the map of the world and after that Robin told me about Pirate King.

"20 years ago, there was this pirate, Gol D. Roger, who was actually The Pirate King. When he was about to be executed, he said this "You want my treasures? Go and get them. It's all there on the Grand Line." and he died. But since then it started the Great Era of Pirates. Now most of people, put their life and danger to head towards to the Grand Line."

"We just passed Thriller Bark. And in 2 weeks I guess we're getting to Sabaody." Said Nami.

Then I remembered about my wish: "I'm sorry, guys, but I want to take my brother here." I said getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"If you need help you should call for Ussop or Franky" said Robin.

"Right, thanks. See you guys later."

I got out and I looked around me. And I saw Franky.

"Hey Franky, can you give me a hand? I'm actually starting on that machine to bring my brother. Do you have a warehouse or something?"

"Better, I have my own room. It's all inside. Come here."

He said and I followed him inside.

First of all, I need to talk to Kyle. To tell him I'm coming to take him home.

That was the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4- Food, Fight and Tattoo

Chapter 4 – Food, Fight and Tattoo

It was almost dawn when Luffy yelled "Food!". That was when we stopped from building this thing. I didn't actually made one before, but thanks to my little box, I had all that I needed. Even though I'm not so sure about it. I'm glad that Ussop and Franky had helped me. Franky sort of reminded me of someone in my world.

~flashback~

"_I told you to finish it sooner!" said the general angrier by minute._

"_You know, I like work, it fascinates me! I can sit and look at it for hours!" I said trying to feel comfortable. Well, with this Jumbo sized idiot, I couldn't say I wasn't scared, because I was. In fact, he was the one who gave me that scar. I had to piss him off. Not too much, but enough. Since he almost got killed himself from hurting me, yeah, I _loved_ to piss him off._

"_Shut up, bitch!" he said and he tried to punch me, but I dodged it in time._

"_Ohh, no! You can't hurt me, pussy" I said and he just punched me. In the face. Well, I deserved it, but I couldn't stop myself. After all, I had nothing to loose._

"_That's all that you can do?" I said giving him an innocent look._

"_Stop playing a fool of me! I said that you should finish this sooner. Don't you get me?" he said reaaaaally really mad._

"_Ok, ok!" I said being tired of playing with him. "I'm not Santa Claus and I can't do magic so you'll have to wait." - I said._

"_That should be enough" said the other general or sort of. Well those guys are mental. _The sanctiris – _what an idiot and stupid name for an organization. -_-_

end of flashback

"Hey, Mykes! Aren't you coming? Dinner is ready._" _said Franky pulling me out of my memory.

"...Yeah. I'm on my way" I said following him. "Thanks again guys, for helping me. I'm good with memorising everything, but I'm not that good with actually put it in practice."

"It's okay" said Ussop. "We're glad that we can help you."

And after a brief silence, Ussop and Franky started talking about something called "Mini-Merry". I just watched them and well the name of the _thing – _it must be a thing, _was_ weird. I didn't say anything and I just let it go.

We managed to get in the kitchen, just in time to see Sanji kicking Luffy.

"Stop eating, you idiot!" I heard Sanji.

"shishishishi" - that was Luffy laughing. "I'm hungry. Oy, Mykes, you're here! It's good to see you looking better" he said and smile to me.

"T-Thanks." I said a bit blushing. Just a bit. Well, it was a compliment, right? And since I wasn't used to them I felt a bit happy. I went over to the table and I sat between Robin and Zorro. "It's all thanks to the doctor, Chopper. What he gave me, helped. Like a lot" I said smiling to Chopper.

"Shut up, bastard! You think you're making me happy? Well, I'm not" he said acting all cool.

I laughed along with Robin and Nami at his actings.

"Myka-chwan! You look so beautiful today!" sang Sanji.

"Was I ugly yesterday!?" I bit back, without thinking. After that I felt sorry.

Robin and Nami started to laugh so hard seeing the fact that Sanji was on the floor crying.

"Myka-chwan..." cried Sanji "I didn't mean it that way!" he said crying. Dude, he _was crying._

It was everything okay, and then I had to make it all weird. I felt badly for being sarcastic but seeing him crying _was_ disturbing.

"What happened?" asked Zorro, saving my ass. "She told you what you needed to hear, shitty blonde."

"What did you say, shitty marimo?!" replied Sanji, turning to anger.

"You wanna have a piece of me?" replied Zorro.

I wasn't listening to them and at that time I just watched them in confuse. And I saw that everyone around the table grabbed their food and keep it safe. Safe from what?

They were about to start fighting! For And by they I mean Sanji and Zorro. Zorro got his katanas and they were about to fight. In the kitchen. Surrounded by food!

"You idiots!" I said getting between them, right when a sword from Zorro and a kick from Sanji were coming. They stopped themselves from hitting me just by millimeters. "There's food in the kitchen and you bloody bastards are fighting! You can't waste food just like that! Especially when we are on the middle of nowhere!"

Everyone looked at me amazed by my actions.

"Now, sit and eat!" I ordered ignoring the stares. Zorro sighed and sit down.

"Yes, Myka-chan..."said Sanji.

When I turned around to sit down, Luffy said, since he was the captain "Wow, you stopped them". Then he took his time to finish the meat on his mouth. "Only Nami can do that and always they end up beaten by her."

Everyone was looking at me.

Nami said "You were mad because they where fighting in the kitchen?" not actually believing my actions.

"Well, _it's_ food. You can't find it that easy. Trust me." I said munching on my food. "How did you though I got this skinny?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend any of you."

"No, sorry. It's my fault" said Nami. "You were acting like Luffy. Only him is so obsessed with food. But that was funny" And they all started to laugh.

"Who ever thought that anything beside violence can stop them?" wondered Chopper.

"Well, I didn't" said Ussop.

Then Robin said "You have a harsh story."

"Strange as it may seem, my life is based on a true story" I said, not actually having a proper answer. I heard Robin and Brook giggling at my answer. "We should eat." I said feeling the tension in the room. "I'll tell you more after dinner. Now I need to eat. I skipped the last meal." I said taking a mouthful of meat. I didn't eat since breakfast because I wanted to get to this stage.

After the dinner got loud again. And I actually felt good.

Since the dinner was over and Sanji brought tea, I started.

"I told you what happened the other day. I was kidnapped for 6 month or sort of. I lost count. I had only 300 grams food on each food. And that was just twice in a day. So sorry, but I appreciate food."

"Finally someone who does!" said Sanji.

We all sort of laughed. I wasn't feeling that comfy, but they were nice people. And I felt like I could trust them. I hope I was right.

"Today I started building that machine. And right now I'll go and send a message to Kyle. I mean I'll talk to him. I managed to make one of the things that I wanted. With this one I'll be able to talk to him and see him. That's all. For bringing him here, it will be more tough than it already was."

"You'll be able to see him? From here?" asked Ussop.

"Yes. Do you guys wanna come? I'm on my way right there." I said.

"I will." said Chopper. "Me too" said Franky and Ussop. "Yes" said Luffy. And others.

After all, we were all there, except for Sanji who did the dishes.

~ in Franky's workroom ~

I got the thing that I build and put it in the middle. Everyone sat beside me and watched every move that I made.

"So, here we go" I said pressing a lot of buttons. A vortex started to form and then in the middle of the room I saw the form of a kid. He was bigger than Kyle, but when he looked up I recognized him. He was older.

"Kyle?" I asked watching the kid.

"Trix!" he said in a toothy grin. "You're okay! You haven't changed!"

"Changed? What do you mean?" I said confused. " I haven't seen you in half of year and you tell me _I _have changed?! Look at you!" I said doubting his mental state.

"Half of year? You're kidding" and he started laughing. "You mean like 3 years."

"3 YEARS?! What the hell happened? So you're 8 now? Gee, dude, you still look like a Vandeviere" I said making fun of him.

"Yes, you went outside and locked me in that room, remember?" he said.

"Yes. And I saw mom and dad _disappearing. _I got myself kidnapped. I couldn't came to you. I'm sorry..." I said trying to be strong and don't over think too much.

"Trix, I know. It's okay. They didn't disappeared. They got killed. Your friend, Liam, came right after everything. He said that you send him to me. I've been living with him since. He's been teaching me a lots of stuff. And now I'm his little brother. Oficially, all the Vandevieres died in the fire that burned our house. Now I'm a Montgomery. What happened to you? Where are you? Are you safe? I thought you died!" he started worrying and crying.

"Kyle, I'm fine. Last time I saw you, you were five. And that was 6 months ago. They took me and I managed to get here. Here is a parallel world where are pirates and ships and adventure and fun! It will be great. Keep training and I'll bring you here. Just 1 more week and you'll be here. Just keep that necklace, okay? Do you still have it?" I asked him.

"Oh, this one? I thought is useless, but still cool" he said and then showed me the necklace. A simple elephant tooth necklace on a leather string.

"It's not useless!" I bit back. "It's a portal for you to came here."

"You said _pirates_?! I'll definitely want to! Can't wait to be there, sis! Liam is here, but I don't think you can see him." he said pointing in thin air at someone who was next to him.

"I'm not alone neither. I have _dudes_ here" I said and both of us laughed. "Wait. There's a tattoo on your arm?! I'm so going to kill you!"

"Oh, this one? It's cool, isn't it? Liam has one too! And he said the even you have one. I mean the same one. But on your ankle." he said being proud.

"You idiot! I'll beat the shit out of you when you get here. You're not even 16 yet! You shouldn't be allowed to make one! It's Liam, right? He helped you to make one! I'm so going to kill both of you!"

"B-But you have one! It's not fair..." he said sad.

"Well, I was 16 back then. You're just half the age! Anyway, thank you Liam, for taking care of my brother. Really thanks" I said knowing that Liam was nearby Kyle. "I have to go. I can't maintain the connection for too long. Oh, by the way: can you bring me some chocolate? You know, my favorite one? I miss it! Like really miss it. And need it, of course."

"Trix, you're still funny" he said laughing his heart out. "Heidi with hazelnuts, right? Sure, I'll keep one with me. You said just one week. See you then!" he said smiling.

"Yes, love you. See you in one week."

And then the connection went of.

"Trix?"

"Yes, when he was 2 there was this animation "My little pony" and that's the most stupid thing like ever. There's a pony called Trixie. I hate it and he tought it was funny to call me Trixie."

"Animation?"

"Yes, from TV."

"TV?" asked Ussop.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. The TV is used to transfer images and videos of people from anywhere in the world. It's like you saw Kyle. A few moments ago. Wait. I have a few videos on my computer." Remembering the clock on my wrist. "Let's go on the deck and bring Sanji there. He should be done by now. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes. You guys bring some couches outside. We'll watch a movie. Robin, Nami I need your help."

After everyone went off I turned to them. "We're going to watch a movie! It's going to be fun. This way, you'll learn a few things about my world."

In 10 minutes everyone was on the deck. There were couches, a big flat wall for projecting, since my clock could be used as a projector. And Sanji brought some snacks.

"Everyone is ready? Let me introduce you to the movies."

While the introduction has starting, Luffy and Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Brook were amazed by all of this.

"In this movie are pirates from our world. Like 200 years ago. Now, there are no more pirates. The marines got them and only a few remained."

"Here we go, Pirates of Carribean" I said.

"Right, you mentioned about Pirates of Carribean" said Nami.

"Yes, not scary, legless or eyeless ones." I said reasuring.

"This should be a good movie to introduce you a part of my world that looks. It's nice to see something familiar."

As expected, everyone payed attention to the movie. And everyone liked Jack Sparrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Regrets and tears

After the movie ended everyone went to sleep. Including me. But I was too messed up to sleep. I didn't really paid attention to the movie, but I was thinking about Kyle. We went to our rooms, and I went with Nami and Robin. I changed my clothes and I stood in bed trying to get some sleep. After an hour or so, I got up, get a blanket and I went outside.

There was no one on the deck so I just sit down on the bench and watched the stars. It always made me relaxe. It was the only thing in common that reminded me of my home...

I let out all that pain and grief that I felt inside._ I didn't lost only my parents, but I lost Kyle too. He's now 8. How did that happened? It's all my fault. I couldn't protect him._

I was quietly crying.

_He's 8 by now and who knows what that Liam pervert is teaching him._

I just stood there and let out all the tears that I kept for myself when I saw Kyle.

"Hey, Mykes" said Zoro. "Can't sleep?"

I just looked up surprised to see him. I didn't saw him coming, but I answered, thanking God he couldn't see my tears.

"Yes, you know, it's weird for me to be here. It's so different from home. There are just normal people. I can't actually explain. Wasn't the movie weird for you?" I asked him, willing to change the subject.

"Not really. I mean that here are den den mushi that are used in the same way. Ask Robin or Nami. They know how to explain. Here, do you want some?" and he showed me a bottle of sake.

"I don't know what it is but I'm guessing a though guy like you isn't drinking juice in the middle of the night." It was a good drink. I know it was alcohol, but I could handle a bottle.

"Let's go upstair in the crow nest. I'm on watch tonight. You can keep me company" He said trying to make me comfortable, even he's not that good at it. "I wanted more sake, but Sanji locked the door" he said annoyed. "That shitty cook."

"Where's the room?" I asked him. "I have a bobby pin. Come. At least this I can make for you."

"What you're going to do with a bobby pin?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Stop asking. Come and see." I said rolling my eyes.

He lead me to the door and I took a bobby pin from my head and I unlocked the door in no time.

"Wait, what did you do?" he asked. "How did you open the door?"

"Hurry up, and grab what you need. Someone might come and catch us." I said grabbing a bottle of sake.

After he took what he wanted, and by wanted I mean 5 damn bottles of sake.

"Dude, you'll have a hangover tomorrow." I said watching him.

"_dude - _let's go_" _he said. "What even "dude" means?" He said leading the way out. But I took charge when I saw him getting on the other side of the boat.

"Dude means... hmmm some sort of "friend". Follow me – aren't you supposed to go on the crows nest?" I asked him.

"I was going to get there" he said a bit annoyed. "So you think we are friends?" he asked.

In the mean time we got up and sit ourselves on the floor. I didn't feel like staying on the bench and Zoro felt the same. The luminosity wasn't that high so I felt quiet happy. At least he couldn't see that I cried.

"Well, yes. I mean you guys offered me a place to stay. And even helped me in getting in touch with Kyle."

I wanted to drink from my bottle but I couldn't open it. I had to struggle for a while when Zoro took the bottle from my hands and opened it.

"Thanks." I said.

And there was silence. But not the awkward one. It was nice and calming to be a few moments of silence I said:

"Thanks. You're a calm person and you're so relaxed. It's nice to have you as a company."

"You're welcome." he said a bit embarassed. "I-If you need to talk, I'm here." he said.

I didn't say anything and I just recorded what he said. After a while I took all my courage and I said:

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't that good they wouldn't came to me. Then my family wasn't spread all around the universe. You know, my parents were killed. And I was so useless. I got there just to see them being killed. I couldn't do anything" I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Kyle didn't only lost his parents, but even me. " I took another gulp as I remembered Kyle. "I lost 3 years from his life. I'm useless. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off."

"He seemed okay" he said encouraging me.

I smiled. "Yes, he's stronger than I am. But what bothers me is that he didn't seem surprised to see me. I mean for him were 3 years. He was small and I think I would have forgot me if I were him"

"Mykes, he trusts you" he said watching me. "He never doubted you. He knew you'll came after him."

"You think?" I asked him. "How can you be so sure? You sound like you 're the one who knows him, not me." I said smiling while imagining Zoro with Kyle, as brothers.

"I'm just guessing." he said and finished one of the bottles. "It's good to see you smile." he said giving me a big smile.

At his smile I felt dizzy and my stomach doing some weird stuff. Not to mention that I felt my cheeks going red. Well, it _was_ obvious that he was good looking.

Feeling weird, I took another gulp of sake. He stopped staring at me and went to train with his weight. At that moment I yawned.

"You should go get some rest." he said observing me yawning.

"Yeah I should, but I don't want to wake Nami and Robin when I'll get in my room." I said thinking at the two of them.

He just eyed me while he was working out.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep here. I'm not that tired. And from here I can watch the stars."

I placed myself on the bench and I just watched the stars.

"You know" he started "you shouldn't get between me and Sanji. We could have killed you. It's dangerous."

"Then why were you two about to fight if it is that _dangerous_?" I asked raising a brow and watching him, rather than my stars.

"He's strong. He can take one of my blows without being even scratched."

"So you think I'm weak?" I asked him.

"N-no. It's not that you're weak. But comparing to him or me, yes, you are. Sorry" he said.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't ask. It's obvious that I'm weak." I took a moment and watched him training. "You're strong, right?"

"I'm not that strong. I need to train more. Luffy needs to rely on us. He wants to became the Pirate King." then he took a break and sit down for a while, drinking. "Each one of us has a dream. I want to be the Great Swordsman in the world, Nami wants to make a map of all world, Robin wants to find out about the Lost Century, Ussop wants to become stronger, Franky wants to be super all the time, that shitty cook wants to be the best, and Chopper wants to be a very good doctor by treating any disease. How about you?" he asked.

"Well... first of all I want to bring Kyle here. After that, I don't know. In my world I wanted to work as a programmer at national security or became an agent. But now... I'm just … here."

"Are you good at something?" he asked.

"Hmmm. Rather then programming, I'm good at pissing off people, I talk a lot, I know math and physics and I could use that to make people confuse."

"What do you mean?" he asked really confused.

"Here listen: pi number is 3, 14159 26535 89793" at this time he got his head in his arm like it hurt him and I continued "23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510"

"Stop!" he said. "My head hurts so much and I feel quite dizzy. I see. That's a bit … unsual."

"Sorry. But there were only the 50 zecimals. The number is way longer."

"You know, you're weird" he said.

"I'm not weird!" I replied angrier. "I'm just different. You know, I came from a planet called Earth. And from what I saw on the sky tonight it may seem that this planet in is really close to Milky Way. Though I'm not sure at how close is that. Come, let me show you. The view it's better outside. Since there are no cities around us and the sky is perfectly clear. And I just sounded awkward, right?"

He just smiled and when we got outside I pointed to an area of the sky that I couldn't actually place in the map inside my head.

"I think that star is our Earth's sun." I said and he just stared at that star. "I can recall almost every constelation on the sky. There's the North Star. And there you can see Cancer, Leo, and Canis minor. It's a bit different the view from here, but they're still the same. See those 3 stars really close? That's from Orion, and it's actually his belt. Those 3 are my favorites. When I was showing Kyle the constellations he said that he likes those 3 stars. And so do I. That's why I told him that those 3 stars are ours" I said smiling at the memory.

"You know pretty much. You're not weak" he said, insisting.

"No, you're wrong. What good does it makes to know a lot of stuffs? I mean, I don't think even the plants are the same in here. Really." I said really questioning myself of what this planet looks like. On earth, not in the middle of the ocean.

"I don't think it's that difference. I mean, Grand Line is weird and the weather changes a lot, but now we're getting to Sabaody Archipelago. And it should be stabilizing. Oh, by the way. Can I see your tattoo? I'm curious. Your brother mention about one"

"Oh, this one?" and I showed him my ankle. "I made it when I was 16, along with Liam. I owed him on something and he made me do it. But it's still cool."

"You did it only because you owed him?" he said asking my mental state.

"... Yes? We bet on something and I lost. I gave my word. And that's how I got it. It's not a fancy story, don't bother" I said seeing him so confused. "What, you don't keep promises?"

"Oh,no, I do. I even got in prison. I mean I was about to starve for a whole month. But when there were only a few days and I was about to be free, Luffy saved me and told me that I should became his nakama. That day, the marines came in, in order to kill me. I couldn't refuse Luffy" he said smiling at something that I didn't knew, but just imagined.

"And that's how you got on this ship." I concluded.

"You should go get some sleep. It's past midnight. Don't worry, the girls won't mind." he said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then. " I felt awkward. I was about to tell him _good luck on your training/duties _but it would sound more weird than in my head.

"Bye." he said and went inside.

_Well that was a touchy moment_ I said to myself. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I entered my room. I remembered that I forgot the blanket, but I didn't mind. The weather was perfect. And like Zoro said: Kyle is still waiting for me. He still trusts me.

In that night I had a dream. I was laying on the deck, with Zoro by my side. We just watched stars and we didn't talked. We just stood. And that was the most beautiful, relaxing dream that I ever had.

A/N Hey, everyone! I know I didn't kept my promise about 2 chapters per week, but I though since I had 2 weeks break from school I might post sooner. Sorry, But I'll post as soon as possible.

I'll put a picture with tattoo on my profile, if you're curious. I'm soo sorry. And I renamed the story from "Closer to Friends" in "As time goes by". It sound more accurately to what the story is about. Thanks to Yumi-kii for helping me with the title. She will be my beta. Yey! Can't wait to have Yumi-kii as a beta! :D

I really really want to thank you guys for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I now that I write this story for me, because I think it's fun writing, but seeing that other people like it, well, it make me wanna go singing for the whole day all those happy-cheerful-kid songs :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -Shower, sun and songs

The morning brought a cheerful Nami. She came to me and waked me up for breakfast.

"Morning, Myka!" she said smiling. "Sanji finished the food and almost everyone is waiting."

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was so tired. I squizzed my eyes, when Nami put away the curtain leaving the sun light getting in the room. She opened the window and continued. I put myself on my butt as I listened to her.

"Here. Your clothes" and she pointed a dark green tshirt, short overalls, and flip-flops on the chair next to the table. "hurry up, or Luffy will finish all the food." she said and leaved.

I brought myself up and I changed my clothes and I made a mental note to take a shower. Maybe staying last night up wasn't such a good idea, but I loved the stars, so I couldn't help myself.

I managed to get to the kitchen all by myself. Only Ussop and Franky were getting late, so I took an empty seat between Chopper and Zoro. As I entered the room Sanji greeted me:

"Good morning, Myka-chan! You look so stunning on that overall!" he sang. "Here, this is my special breakfast, only for you so you can became stronger and beautiful."

"Thanks Sanji" I said remembering not to offend the great cooker and.

The breakfast went as usual. And by usual I meant: Sanji and Zoro having a little arguing, before Nami hit them. And Ussop, who, poor him, tried to make the 2 of them stop fighting.

When the food was over, I went to Nami and I told her that I want to take a shower.

"sure, just wait and I'll call for you, when it's done."

"thanks." I said to her.

I made my way towards the room, where I was building the … thing. You know, I should name it: perhaps: Ron. Yep. Ron it be. Well, back to the idea. I've done a great job yesterday, but I should continue, until Nami comes after me.

I continued from where I left it yesterday. Franky entered the room and asked.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"No, don't worry. From now on it's not that much and Ron should be done by afternoon."

"Ron?" he asked really confused.

"You know, I had to name it. I just couldn't call it "the thing".It's weird." I told him like I was explaining a 3 years old that you can't eat clouds. It's all made of water. Perhaps you can drink it, though.

"Yeah, right. It's a good name. Well, then I should leave it to you. I'll just do something in here." he told me. "Ussop should come any moment." he said and went on his way.

"Okay." I just said and continued on Ron.

After a while Nami knocked on the door and told me that the bathroom was ready. And that I should go in ten minutes.

"I'll be there in a few moments" I said. I was almost done and I wanted to finish it before taking a bath.

In the next 10 minutes, I finished putting the nuts that I had in my hands and I walked to the bathroom.

First I stopped by my room, to take some clothes and a towel. I was thinking deeply about what happened last night. I talked to Kyle, and then Zoro assured me that Kyle is waiting. I never had the Idea that he was so _soft._ I didn't looked like he had feeling. He looked tough.

I opened the door to the bathroom, only to see Zoro in a towel. And I don't mean girl-style-towel, but manly. He had his towel around his waist and I could see his back. But he turned pretty quickly when I entered.

Well, I could see his 6 pack and all those muscles. He sure was strong. Like really. And quite handsome.

I cough and I looked away when I realised, that he was facing me and I was all drolling at his body. Not to mention all those bloody butterflies in my stomach doing a war.

"S-sorry" I told him, and I hated it that I was stuttering. "I thought that it's empty. Nami said that I could came." it was all getting awkward. "I think I should wait outside" I told him and I got outside the bathroom, not waiting for an answer. Nor wanting a one.

I stood outside the bathroom for a while when he came outside. "You should go now. I didn't knew you were waiting. Robin told me to take a shower" he said.

"I'm sorry" I told him feeling awkward. "I should have knocked." I told him. "See ya, then" I told him and I entered the bathroom not wanting any weird conversation anymore.

Actually I just slapped the door closed in front of him. He just stood there and watched me doing all this... hm – scene?

Well, I was 17 and I haven't had a boyfriend and I don't actually know how to talk to people, especially with men, since I was all by myself in the last time.

It was so annoying that I couldn't take the image of his almost-naked body from inside my head.

I took my computer, Pixie – if you wonder it's name, and I put a soft relaxing song "Morning Montage" by Marcelo Zavos. The piano was always relaxing me and I stood there in the water. I was trying to think about Kyle, but all I could see was Zoro's perfect body. Okay, did I just say _perfect body?_ Well, my hormones gone mad, I think.

I let the music to relax me and to give me a break from my life.

After I finished the shower I went downstairs, to see what can I do to Ron. Well, he was almost done, but I had a few missing things. Maybe if I could ask Franky, he might have them.

When I asked about them, he said he has, but not all of them. There was one missing. _Only_ one.  
"Great" I muttered. "Thanks, Franks" I told him and I smiled when I realised what I did called him.

I continued on building Ron. Well, I was about to test the software, but since I was missing a thing, it might have been possible that I could _kill_ him. So I wouldn't risk it.

It was almost afternoon when I finished my job.

Franky said that on the next Island I could find what I needed. So I went to Nami to ask her, where the next island is.

I found her on the deck with Robin, enjoying the sun.

"Hey, Myka" said Robin. "Wont you join us? The weather is just perfect." she said.

"Hm, yes, I probably should. I answered."

Nami then told me "In our room, on the desk it is a swimsuit. I was thinking to get your skin some color" she said.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

Maybe you wonder, why I didn't asked her. Well, I _forgot. _When Robin said hi to me, I actually forgot what I was going to ask, and since I was thinking about how beautiful and great those two womens are I totally forgot to mention about the next stop.

I made my way to the room and I changed my clothes. And I walked towards the girl on the deck.

"Oh, you look beautiful" said Robin.

"Thanks" I said, and I knew I wasn't ugly, but hearing it from a person I think is beautiful and intelligent, well, made my heart race.

"That color really suits you. You look astonishing" said Nami.

"Well, girls, thanks."

I put myself next to them and I just let the sun get to me. Finally, I was getting able to do this. Honestly, since I was _prisoned_ I though that I'd never manage to get out of there in just one way: with my feet first.

"Here" said Robin "Let me help you." and she gave me a small box with some sun cream. "We can't afford you to get sun burned. It would be too crispy."

"Robin, your dark humor is creepy." said Nami at the older one.

"Nami, I've been waiting to ask you. When we'll get to the next island?" I asked her directly.

"Hm, maybe a few days. From the weather I might say 3 or 4 days. Why? It's that hard to be on a pirate ship?" she asked me half amused, half serious.

"no, guys, you're quite nice and great. I just need something for Ron." I told her.

"Ron? Who's that ?" she asked me. Robin was just listening.

"Ron- the machine I'm building to bring Kyle here. You know, I had to name it, since the the-machine-I'm-building title was too long." I explained. "There's only one thing that I need, and I can't work on the software without it or it might break."

By then Robin, finished with my back.

"Thanks. I can do it from now on. By the way, what is a D. ?" I asked.

"Who told you?" Robin asked with an amused smile.

I watched her confused and I answered "Zoro said that my computer, Pixie, is like a D. " at that robin and Nami gave each other a smile that was beyond my understanding area.

"It's a den-den-mushi he was talking about." and from there she explained.

"There are different types of den-den-mushi" she started. "From what I saw yesterday that might look like the visual one."

She explained me everything about that: it just sounded like: phones, cameras, and TVs.

"You know" Nami started "I was a slave too" she said. "When I was young, Bellemere was killed in front of me. And I was forced to work for the killers, and make maps and in the mean time I was trying to get 100 million berries to buy my village. I know what slavery can do, so if you want to talk with someone, you might came at me." she told me watching me in the eyes.

"Thanks, Nami. I'm sorry for your past, but mine wasn't that bad." I asurred her. I felt bad for her and I think that she suffered a lot from it. "It's just that I'm worried about Kyle. I can't do anything about the past, but I can choose the future." I told her and I was trying to convince myself with my words.  
"Don't be too harsh on yourself" said Nami and Robin agreed.

"It's not your fault." said Nami. "It just happened."

The afternoon went great and I got some bronze. Why? Because I was actually a tanned one. I loved the color of my skin after I stood in sun. And I meant tanned, not red. My skin never went red, after I stood in the sun.

"Do you guys mind, but where's Brook?" I asked after the sun bath was over.

"Perhaps he's doing something with Luffy and Chopper. I wonder if Ussop is with them too." wondered Nami.

"Okay, then. What musical instruments do you have on the ship?" I asked.

"There's a piano. Come with me and I'll show it to you." said Robin. "It's on the library, so you come with, since I'm going there." she said

"Lead the way" I told her. "Do you think Brook, will mind?"

"No worry, he'll be glad."

After we got in the library, there was a huge piano.

"You don't mind reading, while I play it?" I asked Robin.

"No, the mood will be better. " she reassured me.

When I got at the piano I just felt the softness of the keys. I really missed playing the piano.

I put myself on the chair and I started to play a song. And I could hear my voice singing the words.

I wasn't paying attention to the words, I just let the music flow in.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
__Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love__  
__I loved the most_

I could hear the piano flowing in my mind. I just closed my eyes and I listened to the music.

_I learned to live, half a life_

_And now you want me one more time._

At that time I wasn't paying attention at anything around me. I just played the song.

_Who do you think you are  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

I learned to live, half a life  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

_Who do you thïnk you are?_

At the end of the song a tear was running down my cheeks and I could see Nami and Robin around me.

On the piano was a den-den-mushi. Like the ones the Robin was telling me.

"That was great" said Nami with watery eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice" said Robin. "I couldn't keep it to myself and I put a voice den-den-mushi and everyone on Sunny had heard you."

"And I came in to see you playing. I didn't want to disturb you or something." said Nami.

"Oh guys, I'm not that good. I haven't played in a while and I'm pretty amazed that I haven't mistaken any key. But anyway, thanks. I really appreciate." I told them.

"Myka-san" came Brook and Chopper, followed by Luffy, Ussop and Sanji."I didn't knew you were that good. I mean I heard you playing on the other night, but that was amazing."

"Woaaa "said Ussop "your voice is giving me goose-bumps. In a good way" he said.

"Myka!" said Chopper "you're so good! I'm glad you're better now." he said.

And then everyone kept on giving me good compliments on how good am I. I felt a little awkward. But I just ignored them. Because in the door, was Zoro, who gave me a nod. And that's when all the butterflies star battling again.

"Go on, sing something happier" said Luffy.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but the next song is my brother's favorite. Brook, here's the beat. Listen, because I need your help."

After a little chat with Brook, we started singing _The Lions Sleeps Tonight_.

_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh. Wee-ooh wim-o-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
_"That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Luffy only to be smacked by Nami.

_o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
_

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.  
_

From now on most of them started to sing along. It was a easy song anyway.

_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
_

_Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight.  
Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight.  
_

_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh. Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
_

_Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight.  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight.  
_

_Whuh whuh whuh wim-o-weh. Wee-ooh wim-o-weh wee-ooh  
wim-o-weh wee-ooh wïm-o-weh._

"That was great! "said Chopper. "I like this song!" and he started to sing the "_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh. Wee-ooh wim-o-weh." _part.

"You're so great!" said Sanji.

"Mykes" said Luffy all serious. "Won't you join our nakama?"

I watched him confused and I looked over to Nami and Robin. They both nodded, so I said.

"Yes, I think? Only if Kyle is with me" I said to him. "We are family so you can't separate us."

I watched that everyone in the room were smiling.

"Deal! Sanji!" yeld Luffy.

"You idiot! I'm next to you." said Sanji kicking him.

"We're gonna have a party for Mykes joining in."

And then everyone was excited about the party.

I was quite happy: I was accepted by them. And since I got nowhere to go, I was indeed very glad.

3 things happened since I'm here:

I found friends.

I fell in love

I was a pirate.

Well, that my story. And so far, so good.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for keep you waiting. I just stood 2 hours to make a longer chapter. Please keep reading and I would be glad if you'd review so I would know your opinion about my story. I do not own One Piece, or any of it's characters. Only the plot and Mykes are mine. And you know: what's mine is mine. So really thank you for subscribing and reviewing. Kisses, R.

PS: I know I made it a bit touchy just like the previous one, but no worry, Mykes is coming back. No worry. Keep reading and expect a battle in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7- Party, hangover and wounds

Chapter 7- Party, hangover and wounds

In that day, after everyone left to prepare for the "Welcome to our crew" party I was left alone and I played the piano a little longer. I played a soft one, the one that was my dad's favorite any a few others. It was really really good to

After a while, Nami came in and said: "It's time. I prepared you a perfect outfit."

In the mean time I got up and I followed her.

"It's not a dress, right?" I asked her hopping the answer was a "no".

"It's a surprise. Come and see" she said as she winked.

_Goooood! I don't want a dress! Please! Someone save me! _One thing I learned about Nami is that she loved money, jewelry and all that stuff _and _ that I can't stopped her when was about fashion stuff. Well, she was like a hyperactive Alice Cullen. I laughed at the idea and Nami turned around and watched me confused.

When we got in our room, there were 3 different _dresses_.

"No! I don't want a bloody dress!"

"No nos" said Nami as she dressed me.

Well, at least the dress was quiet interesting. It was turquoise and the color looked really good on my tanned skin.

I gave up without any struggle since arguing with Nami was like going against with the wind. I just hopped she would finish it sooner, and so it was. In more 30 minutes, my dress was on, and so was my make up and even my short hair was in an up-do. Even my hair was as short as Nami's only that I had a bob haircut. My dress was just above my butt, only a little bit longer, and I opted for some short shorts under the dress in case that they were going to throw me in the air, like all those parties on Earth. So, back to the dress, it was turquoise and was showing a little of my breast, even it wasn't as big as Nami's but I had to admit that dress was really perfect on me.

Nami opted for a short dress, cream color which showed a little too much of her body, if you ask me. But it wasn't Nami if she had a different outfit or personality.

Robin had a short dress as me and was a black one. Even hers showed a little too much, but it didn't bothered me. Honestly, guys, they were looking like _goddess. _

When I was ready, I looked in the mirror, and I could say that even me: the one of the simplest person in the entire Universe, _I _looked amazing. This dress, and since I was quite tanned, made me look like a total stranger. And my eyes, which were in fact green, seemed like were blue to turquoise and green. It looked so different from what I saw in the mirror in the past few months that I barely recognized myself.

The party was on the deck and when I got there I saw that everyone was having an outfit. Seems that Nami was thinking about everything. Luffy had some short dark blue trousers with a blue hoodie and a his usual pair of flip-flops. Sanji was wearing a green t-shirt with black long trousers. Ussop was wearing a pair of jeans, and a brown simple t-shirt. Chopper was wearing a cute white hoodie and red short trousers. As for Brook he wore a yellow chemise, a brown coat and dark brown trousers.

And there was Zoro. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a dark green trousers. I couldn't take my eyes off him. And honestly, that was annoying.

After we got there, me being the last, Luffy said:

"Everyone grab a glass of sake. A toast for a new nakama: Myka!"

"Cheers!" said everyone as I _was _blushing.

We all drank sake and from there on the party started. We singed Bink's sake as I was trying to play the guitar along with Brook's violin. Chopper, Ussop and Luffy were dancing as Sanji was all jelly and Zoro took a few bottles and places himself somewhere a bit affar from the dancers. Since they were _dancing _with their feet in the air, trust me, you didn't want to get kicked in the face.

As the party begun, I decided that I should spend some time with everyone on the crew. First I was playing with Brook. And then we started talking and I found out what he's life was about. The next one was Franky. And as he told me really nonsense stuff with his"super" at every 3 damn words, well, that was actually funny. He told me how the straw hats were strong and everything.

After a while, I left him for Ussop. He showed me, and a few others some little mischiefs and I was really happy to have them as friends. I left when he went to eat.

"Are you feeling better?" asked a cute voice.

"Yes, thanks doctor." I said and I winked. He blushed and he went to food when Ussop called for him. So he didn't insult me for being nice to him. That's a start.

I went to Sanji while he was trying to stop Luffy from eating everything on the table.

"Give him a rest." I told Sanji. "He's going to eat it anyway."

"Myka-chan!" singed Sanji. "come I've prepared you something delicious"

And so on the party started. It seemed like everyone had fun. Even me. I barely remember about a drinking contest. And that was like _all of _that night.

Next morning I woke up with a headache. Yep. Great ...

As always I woke up alone in the room. I changed my clothes, and I got outside making a mental note to tell Chopper to give me something. I was still sleepy when I got out on deck and it was snowing! I got inside and I took a few more clothes from Nami's wardrobe and I was heading to the kitchen. I didn't look to see if was anyone on the deck. Since I hated snow, I think that's understable. I got outside and I was about to get down, on the deck when I – _surprisingly_ – fall over the stairs. I got down and I _bumped_ into someone. And by someone I mean Zoro, who was training with a _lot_ of heavy things.

"Oyyyy!" he said as I hit him and his-training-helpers-stuff-whatever-things were coming down towards us. And he shielded me. Well, he put himself above me to keep me safe from those things. I looked at him amazed by his gesture. _And _feeling all dizzy.

"Z-zoro! I'm so sorry! It's snowing and I tripped and I didn't see you." I shut myself from mumbling and I looked at him. Since I couldn't see his eyes. "Zoro? Are you okay?" I asked when reality hit me. He got hit by them! And I felt something pouring on my face. It was blood. _His _blood. And all the butterflies were gone.

He managed to get all that stuff off of him and he put himself down next to me.

"Chopper! Hurry up!" I called for the little doctor. "Zoro is bleeding!"

"What?! I'm coming!" he said.

As everyone came to see what was with the big noise, since it_ was _big.

"What's happening?_" _asked Franky. As he heard me calling for Chopper. And everyone was on the deck.

"I think I saw Myka tripping" said Ussop.

My mind was blank. I hurt Zoro. He shielded me. Even if it was my fault he still didn't say anything.

When Chopper came to inspect him he said:

"Hurry, he's too wounded. Bring him to my room." And he went forward to his room. Franky and Ussop grabbed him and went to Chopper's room.

"We need to hurry. He has too many wounds from Thriller Bark. And it seemed that those are opened. Zoro, I told you not to push yourself!" yelled the doctor.

And this was all I could heard since Chopper closed the door.

As I was thinking more and more about it, I felt Nami caming and hugging me. "He's going to be just fine. He's strong." When she hugged me I barely even felt the pain from my shoulder.

"But..." I tried to said and Nami shushed me.

"Breakfast is ready." she said and lead me to the kitchen.

I was actually absent-minded since I was blaming myself for hurting Zoro.

I spent the morning in the kitchen waiting for an answer from Chopper. After a while he came in

"I'm so glad!" he came exhausted and put himself in the front of the table.

"How's Zoro?" I asked quite nervous.

"He's better now. Don't worry, he's strong. He won't give up on life that easy." he said. "Sanji, I'm hungry."

"Can I go to see him?" I asked.

"Hm, I think he's sleeping. Better let him rest" he said and smiled when Sanji brought some food.

"Okay, thanks" I said and I got out. I couldn't just stay there. After all, it was my fault and he still protected me. I owe him. Really.

I opened the door only to see him with bandages. I wasn't scared of blood or bandages, but I didn't expect to see him like this. Damn. I didn't knew what to expect. I was just very very nervous.

"I'm sorry, Zoro" I said in a low voice. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't so clumsy and if there wasn't snow on the stairs..." I stopped when I saw that he wasn't sleeping.

"Hm? Myka?" he said.

"Yes, it's me." _Great answer idiot! _"I wanted to stop by and see how are you. I'm so sorry." I started.

"Oy, cut it out." he said. "It's nothing."

"You call this NOTHING?! You idiot! You could have died! How can you even lift all those things?! Are you mental or what?"

"Speaking of mental, you were so drunk last night that you took a mushroom and give it a midget and kept yelling _Mario,GROW!_" he said and started laughing, but the pain stopped him.

"When was that?" I asked him as I squizzed my eyes.

"After the 3rd drink." he said and he was so amused. Yeah, _funny indeed._

It was good to see him smiling, since he _was _wounded and full of bandages.

"That's good to hear" I spoke to myself relieved about the fact that he was okay.. At least, he's not that bad as I though. And I saw black in front of my eyes. And I barely heard Zoro calling my name before I touched the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wounds, books and roommate

Chapter 8 – Wounds, books and roommate

When I woke up I was on my room. I watched the ceiling trying to recall what I can remember. And I had all those flashy images with Zoro protecting me and then in the kitchen when Chopper entered and and then Zoro with bandages. At that moment I got up so fast that I didn't see that Zoro was resting on Robin's bed. He was surprised to see me getting up so fast, since he wasn't sleeping.

"Z-Zoro." I tried to call for him as I felt dizzy from my last movement. And I put the left hand to my head.

"Oy, you should rest." he said. "You're pretty hurt yourself."

And then I felt the pain on my shoulder. I looked at my right shoulder and I saw the bandages. So that's why it was painful to move it.

"You're the one who talks?!" I bit back as I sit on the edge of the bed. "Where's everyone?And what happened?" I only managed to ask just as Chopper got inside and started yelling... To _me._

"MYKA! Don't move! Why you didn't say anything about being hurt?"

"I-I didn't knew." I told him.

"YOU-DIDN'T KNEW?!" Chopper waited for me to answer.

"Mm... well... you know... Zoro was worse, right? " I had to change the subject so I just said "You came here to check on Zoro, right?"

"Y-Yes, Zoro first." he started to check on him. "You should lay."

Phew, I'm saved_. _For now, at least. I settled myself on my bed and I felt the dizziness started to fade away.

After he checked on Zoro, he came to me.

"You need to take those pills. Here, have some water." he said as he handed me those 2 green pills and a glass of water. Were the drugs supposed to be this round? They weren't like those back home where they looked like they've been smashed by an elephant. I put away those thoughts and I swallow them.

"Aye" I said as I took them. "Mm, it tastes great. Like apples." I said smiling and remembering that those guys from medicine companies back at home have _no idea_ what fruits tastes like.

"I had to put you two together. So I can watch you better." Chopper said. "I have to go now. I'll send Sanji a word about your meal." he said and left.

After he left I stared at the ceiling. Today is going to be a very long day. Then I remembered that Zoro is still in the room.

"Hey, Zoro" I said, but I didn't have the guts to look at him.

"Mm?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I said feeling really really bad. I mean, dude, I tripped over him and all his heavy training stuffs fell over him. I felt really bad. Only because I stumbled on that damn snow.

"It's okay. I was injured from before." he said wanting to finish the conversation.

"From before? What did you do?" I started asking him ignoring the fact that he wanted to sleep.

"Well, we just came from Thriller Bark and we had a fight there." he stated.

"Oh, so that's why you're injured. You know, I can't get a thing. You're one of the strongest. How could you be injured so badly?"

"It's none of your business." he said. "I want to sleep. You should rest to" he said kinda harsh.

I looked at him and I saw that he was sort of mad. Yep, maybe he is mad. I started imagining Zoro acting like Sanji and I started laughing so hard, because it was creepy. No, scratch that: _beyond_ creepy.

"What are you laughing at?" said a really grumpy Zoro.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" and I started laughing harder than before. Like that was even possible.

In the very next moment Sanji came in.

"Myka-chan!" he started. "I brough you some food." he said really happy about seeing me.

He put my share of food on the table next to me and said:

"Oh, you're so injured!" and started crying. "Maybe I should feed you" he said.

I bit back terrorized about the idea. I looked over to Zoro to call for help when I heard

"Heck no" said Zoro.

Is it just me or Zoro just did helped me? I looked over amazed by the situation.

"What did you say, shitty marimo?!" said Sanji turning around to see Zoro.

"Nothing, curly bastard" replied Zoro with an amused grin.

When I realized where the things were going it was my turn to change the situation. "Sanji-_kun_?" I said on a voice that I heard when Nami always used on him to make him do something that she wanted. "You should give Zoro his food and maybe you could send Robin in here? I want to talk to her."

"Yes, yes. Right away." When he put Zoro's plate next to him, I think I heard him saying to Zoro "I forgive you this time only because you protected her. Shitty Marimo" he said and leaved. But I'm not so sure I really heard him saying that to Zoro, so I just watched Zoro saying something to himself.

After I finished my plate, eating with my left hand I saw that Zoro was kinda fighting with his food. I giggled at the scene, but when Zoro looked at me I turned my eyes on the wall next to me, pretending that I didn't laugh at him.

"Hmph" I heard him.

"So" I said. "Need help?" I said laughing being damn sure that he would refuse.

He looked at me and smiled. And that looked like a rape smile. One word :creepy. "Of course" he said and watched as I was shocked. I didn't actually waited for that answer.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" I said eyeing him.

"Of course. I can handle myself" he said harshy. But being amused by my earlier shock

Oh, right. I forgot. I do have Grumpy in my room. Now then, I should wait for Robin and just ignore that grumpy idiot next to me. I felt anger feeling through me for asking such a dumb question. So maybe I'm not part of the crew yet. I was wondering what I should do to make them accept me. Like a total crew member. Maybe just being myself and playing an instrument wasn't just enough.

Not after a long time, Robin came.

"Are you two feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yes, thanks to Chopper. And the Grumpy idiot over there is feeling better too. Don't mind questioning him since he's … well, you know _grumpy._"

"Who grumpy?!" asked Zoro.

"Seeing that you're the only other person inside this room and seeing that fact that I _was _talking to Robin, let me say that you're the grumpy one. I'm not talking to Robin on the third person." I explained.

"You are interesting" said Robin to me. Laughing.

"Well, thank you" I said. "Now, back to business. I didn't wanted to see you to speak about Grumpy. I want you to recommend me some books." After a brief silence I continued "Any kind of books about this world. Anything. As you can see Grumpy is not that good as a company -_-"

Robin was really amused by my words. Or it was me? I dunno. "5 will be enough?" she asked me.

"Depends. I read like 500 pages in 30 minutes. So, as many as you could carry is enough for me." I said.

"Yes, I'll be right back." she said, still amused. She went for the door. "Maybe I should ask Nami for help. She's willing to see you."

"Robin" I called for her when she was about to close the door behind her. "Thanks. Today's going to be much better than I though." I said smiling.

As I was waiting for Robin I heard Zoro mumbling to himself. "Who's the grumpy one?!" but I just ignored him.

After half and hour Nami and Robin came and brought me some books.

"Myka!" said a cheerful Nami. "Why didn't you say anything about your injury?" she scolded me. And I was feeling like a five-years-old kid who just broke something. Nami had that mother thing. And so does Robin. Mm it seems that I'm acting way too childish.

"Nami... I mm didn't realise. It seemed that the pain was so big that I kinda anaesthetized myself."

She just quirked an eyebrow at my explanation and smiled. And trust me. That wasn't a happy smile, but a one that does know something that I don't. I watched her in confuse.

"Zoro-san" started Robin. "You seem better." she said. But he sort of ignored her. Actually he just nodded. And closed his eyes.

"Myka" said Nami. "I brought you some fashion magazines. Maybe you want to have a look over them." and she handed me the magazines. From what I could see, the fashion thing wasn't that different from that that was 6 months ago. That also reminded me that I've came here 10 days ago. I sort of got bored of being on a boat.

"Thanks Nami." I said smiling.

"I brought some history books. And some about Grand Line and East Blue. I don't have anything about West Blue or North or South. Maybe this could help you" said Robin as she placed 15 book near my bed.

"Thank you. Really" I smiled at both of them as Robin said that she has to go and talk to Franky. I didn't ask as it seems that it was none of my business and Nami got up and said.

"I have to go and check the weather and course. In 3 days I think we'll arrive on a island and the next one it should be Sabaody Archipelago. I'm glad that you have company" she said and winked at me. And bowed her head toward Zoro.

"Company?! You think Grumpy is a nice company? No shit, Sherlock! " I said as she leaved.

I sighed and I opened a book. Mm it seems that this one is about Grand Line. Maybe this day is not going to be _that_ bad.

A/N Hey Everyone! Reverse here :P I wanted to thank you for your reviews, for reading this story and for favorite it or following :) I'm really happy that I can make you laugh :D As you see, she's wounded. Have anyone noticed that in the previous chapter?

I wanted to say that I changed a bit the story. And let me clear it: Myka cames in right after Thriller Bark and I choose them to get on an another island before they meet Camie. So please, Read and Review. It really makes my heart bits faster and my day brighter.

Sorry but I always forget to write an author note after the chapter... It really means a lot to me that you guys are reading it :) And I know there are people who just read, but don't review (like I was on the beginning hihi), but I love you all! You can't imagine how happy I am!


	9. Chapter 9 - Stars and Fever

Chapter 9 Stars and Fever

As I started to read the day passed easier. I mean I had books! And so on I found out a lot of stuff. And since history always fascinated me I memorized like 95% from all that I read. But there was a thing that I couldn't actually put in place. I should ask Robin, since she's an archaeologist and she'll definitely explain to me.

Zoro had been sleeping the all day while I've been reading. I remember seeing Chopper stopping by to check on us, but I was to absorbed by the book to make a conversation with him. And when I finished all of theme, even the magazines that Nami brought I stood up, wanting to go out and get some fresh air. It seemed that it was already night.

As I opened the door I saw Zoro waking up.

"Hey" I said "I'm going out for some fresh air. Wanna come?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm tired of being here. I need to train more." he said.

He stood up too fast so he lost his balance. I run toward him to give him some help. But he seemed to refuse. You know – he's too _manly_- to receive help from me.

"Dude, chill out. I'm not going to bite you" I said as I put one of his hand over my shoulder. He leaned on me, but I could still see a frown on his forehead. And I felt all those butterflies having a _war._

"It's me helping you or you'll stay inside. _Alone_." I said to him. "It's almost night and I think everyone is sleeping. So just give up and let me help you." He did as I said since he couldn't even stand on his owns feet. "And no training tonight, okay?" I said to him.

"Mm." he nodded.

Dude, this guy is way too serious. He needs to chill out. And I know I'm not the one supposed to say this, but I don't want to go to sleep. Maybe I'll see the death of my parents, and that is too painful. And if I was alone, only for a brief moment, I was 80% sure that I'll cry. For being so useless. For hurting Zoro. Well, I admit I do have feelings for him. But he's way too serious and he's not the type of man who shows his feelings. _If _he does have any. I added with sarcasm.

I opened the door and we got outside. It seems that all the snow was gone and the moon shine bright upon us.

"Let's just stay here" I said not wanting to carry the heavy Grumpy downstairs and after that all the way up. And I settled us down.

"I want some sake" said Zoro.

"Well, you're on recovering. So no sake for tonight. Even an idiot knows that" I said to him.

He just looked at me and I ignored him. I closed my eyes and I felt the warm breeze of the ocean. Judging by the moon's position I could say that it was just a bit after midnight.

"Hey, Zoro" I started.

"Mm?" he said laying on his back and watching the stars.

I did the same as I answered "Why do you train so hard? Why are you so serious? I mean, you're – _we" _I corrected "are pirates. Just pirates."

"I'm second in charge of this ship. I made a promise, as a child."

A promise? He's doing all of those just because of a promise? I was starting to ask his mental state.

"I promised to be the greatest swordman and in order to make that I need to train more and win a battle against the world's greatest swordman at the moment."

"And who's that?" I asked. I was sort of relieved that he opened up to me.

""Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk" he said with respect. "I fought once with him and I lost."

"Since you're battling with katanas, don't you have any scar? Or injury since then?" I asked him.

"I do" he said on a grave voice. "And it reallt bothered me because I couldn't fight that good, when we saved Nami."

"Saved Nami?" I was really confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this" he said "but I'll tell you just that she was a slave. She had to steal money in order to pay for her village." he said. "That's why sometimes she's so obsessed with money."

"Oh, I see. I saw her _passion_ but I didn't knew her background." I said. Now I can understand her better and Zoro too.

"And we're not just pirates" he said smiling and looking toward me. I realised I was looking at him from a while. I felt my cheeks heating up a bit, but I counted on the cloud that was in front of the moon, that he couldn't see my face. "We're the crew who has as a captain the Pirate King" he said smiling so bright that I felt falling for him. Again. Like that could be possible.

"Y-Yes." I said. "Luffy is strong, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"But he looks so dumb and naïve" I said laughing at the though of seeing Luffy with a crown on his head.

"Not only just looks. He is" said Zoro and we both started to laugh. "There are times that he's smarter than us, but he does what he feels. He doesn't overthink too much."

After a brief pause I said "Zoro... I'm not that strong and I need to train."

"Do you know any kind of martial arts?" he asked me.

"Well, I do know tae-bo" I said to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's some sort of taekwondo and aerobic." I said. When I saw him still being confused I added "It's high kicking" I said.

"Mm. That's that idiot speciality. But don't try to count on him, since he's so stupid. " he added.

"Yeah, I know. When he's on his jelly state I can't rely on him."

There was silence. I turned my eyes to the moon again. But I felt something was wrong. I heard Zoro breathing hard and when I looked at him he was sweating. I got up fast and I put a hand on his forehead. He had a fever.

"Zoro?" I asked. I tried not to panic and control myself. "It's time to go inside" I said as I helped him stand up. I put him over my shoulder – the one that wasn't injured – and I took him inside. I placed him on the bed and I went to bathroom to place a wet towel over his forehead. By the time I got back, he was unconscious. I took a chair and I places it next to Zoro's bed.

I'm so screwed up! I took him outside when he was supposed to rest. Chopper's going to kill me. And if he's not, maybe Luffy or the others will.

A/N Hello guys! I'm sorry for updating so late and for this chapter being so short. The next chapter I plan on making it longer and you should expect some marines :) I can't really think right now on what to write. Hope you guys like it!

Thanks for reading, favorite this story and reviews! It really matters to me. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but those times are hard for me since I have to do a lot of stuffs.

As you can see she admits she has feeling for him, but what about Zoro? We should wait and see. I think it's a good start that Zoro opened up to her. I'll leave you know because I'm going to watch the last episode of One Piece! Can't wait!

See ya,

Reverse


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I saw that Zoro's fever wasn't going down, I went to Chopper to ask for medical help. He scolded me for getting Zoro out, but I should skip that part, since it wasn't that comfortable for me. That's something that I don't want to remember.

After he checked on Zoro, he said that he needs to watch Zoro and I offered to stay, since I wasn't that sleepy.

He left not before thanking, but I was feeling more comfortable with Zoro rather that Chopper. I took a chair and I sat next to him over thinking at what happened to Zoro. Because of me.

~the next morning~

I woke up with an aching arm. It seemed that I slept on my left hand. On a chair. Next to Zoro. I felt ashamed for my rudeness, not to mention the blushing of having Zoro's hand in mine.

I got up pretty quickly and I looked around. It seemed that it was way too early for someone to be up so after I checked Zoro's temperature and saw that everything was perfectly fine and that he seemed way better I went over to my bed and I lay down. I was watching the roof and then I looked over to Zoro.

"Hey, you're awake" I said to him.

"'Morning. " he said.

OMG! He was awake when I hold his hand? God, that wasn't me. How could that be possible?! I know that I have feelings for him, but I'm not the type to rely on others.

"Did I wake you up?" I said to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to"

Please saw 'yes'! Please!

"No" - omg I'm so dead!- "I woke up before you, but I stayed with my eyes closed" he said.

"Well- mm- I mean- I'm sorry for making your state worse." I said to him.

"It wasn't your intention." he replied.

I looked to him amazed about his words. And then I continued "Sorry for keeping your hand in mine." I said really really ashamed by my act.

"I tried to get my hand back as soon as I got up, but you wouldn't let go of my hand" he said smiling. "It seemed that you're not that week." he said smiling, almost laughing.

I blushed and I looked away. At that moment Chopper came in to check on us.

"Morning Chopper" I said. "Zoro doesn't have a fever anymore. But when can I get back to business?" I asked him. Willing to escape from that awkward situation.

"Myka-san" he said. "Thanks. I should check Zoro's state and then yours." I stood there quietly watching Chopper. He looked so grown-up when it came back to medical treating, but in the rest of time he was such a kid. He was always so naive and he could be easily fooled.

After he finished with Zoro, he came to me. He changed my bandages and said:

"Myka, you're wounds are healing really quickly. I'm glad" he said then added "As for today you're free to do whatever you want. As for Zoro, you can't move for at least 3 days" he said to the said man, only to see him pouting.

I started laughing and I went and take some clothes from the wardrobe to change the ones that I had for the entire day yesterday and as well for the night.

"I want to take a shower" I said to Chopper.

"If you go and tell Ussop or Franky. They're the one who can prepare the bathroom" he said. "I'd go and see if Sanji is up and tell him to prepare some food for you." he said and left.

Soon after, I got out. I was glad that the sun was out and I was pretty glad myself that I didn't had to puke anymore. It seemed that I got used to it, or maybe Chopper's medication was way better than that back Home.

As I stepped downstairs I saw the ship coming to life. I saw Robin and Franky talking to each other and I didn't wanted to interrupt them since I saw the chemistry between the two. It's like they had the red string of love keeping them together. So I just yell to him that I wanted to take a bath. I know that wasn't lady like, but I guess my personality just bursts in. _At _wrong times.

"Good morning!" said Robin.

"This is a Suuuuuper Morning" replied Franky. "Just super for a bath" he added but I just ignored him because Nami came to me and hugged me.

"Myka, morning" said Nami

"Morning, Nami" I replied happy to see her.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"According to Chopper, it's recovering really great. Thanks!" I said to her

"To me or to him?" she teased me.

"To _you, _and Chopper." I replied seeing her intentions.

"How's Zoro?" she asked.

"Well, he's better now, but last night I got him out with me and it seemed that wasn't such a good idea so he got a fever. I had to call Chopper to treat him and I spend the night watching over him" I skipped the part of me holding his hand. Just in case.

"Nee, Myka" started Nami.

"Mm?"

"You remember we watched The Pirates of Carribean? Weren't there like 3 films? How about we watch the next one tonight? It seems that a summer island is nearby and the weather should be more than perfect" she said happily at the idea.

"There are 4 - but that's a great idea" I said to her.

"Oy, Mykes!" I heard Franky.

As I looked over to see from _where _he was calling me I saw that everyone was awake. Even Luffy. And then I saw _him_. And by him I meant bloody Zoro. He was training!

"ZORO!" I started. I was so mad and angry. How could he train in his state? I mean the body shouldn't take it, but trust me when I say that Zoro is _not_ human.

I went to him just to see him having a at my angry state.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled to him.

"Mm – training?" he said so innocent that I though that was the normal thing in the world. Or universe.

"You need to rest!" I told him. "First of all, if you want to become stronger, you need to heal. Than train!" I scolded.

"Oy, Zoro, give it a rest" I heard Ussop.

"No, you're wrong. If I can train with all those wounds I can become stronger" he said and smirked.

I looked astonished by his word, but then I got an idea. I started smiling and I said: "So you admit you're wounded, huh?" I asked him since he always said 'it's nothing'

"I-I" he started and stopped from training surprised by me having him. I heard everyone around us laughing.

"HAHa Zoro" started Luffy "She has you on her pinkie" he said and laughed more.

"Shut up! I don't want to be scolded by you" he said. And at his reply everyone laughed harder.

"Yohoho! Zoro-san" started Brook. "She just made fun of you" he said. "Oh, by the way Myka-san. Can I see your panties?" he asked and before I could refuse him Nami already smacked his head.

Zoro gave up on his training and settled himself down on the grass and closed his eyes as a signal to everyone to leave.

"Sanjiiii- meal!" started Luffy.

"Aye, shitty-captain. Just wait." he said and went for kitchen. "Go and fish something. We're almost out" he said right before entering the kitchen.

I looked around and I saw that Robin and Franky were leaving and I remembered the bath that I was about to take. Then I went and get the clothes and everything that I needed before entering the bathroom.

As I placed my clothes and I wrapped a towel around me I heard Brook's violin. I went for the water and I just stood there feeling the hot water. But I change it to cold since I wanted to take away all the sleep that I took away from me for watching Zoro. Maybe today I'm going to train a bit. And then prepare everything with Nami for the movie. I should probably put the computer in sun, since it is on solar batteries. And I should go and ask from Chopper about some med books because I wanted to help Chopper. Or anyone on the ship.

After I took that oh-so-blessed shower I felt that my batteries were recharged and I got out. I dried my hair and it seemed that it started to be curly. Maybe from the weather. I dunno. But It didn't bothered me so I just let him be. It also seemed that it grows faster. Mm maybe Nami gave me a shampoo for growing hair or something.

This time I opted for a white t-shirt and some army shorts. As for shoes I opted for some sandals. As soon as I got out from bathroom I went to my room to take a bobby pin or something for my bangs. It was getting on my way and I wasn't used to this. And wasn't planning on cutting it either. I should ask Nami for some help. She knows better than I do.

A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I do have some projects those days and I must study... You know: school can do this to us. Anyway, I actually forgot that I made the mugiwaras watch the Pirates of carribean. I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to forgot, but probably I should write on a piece of paper all the details that I'm pretty sure I'll forgot. And trust me when I say that in 5 years after I finish this story, I'll probably forget that I ever write it! And maybe I'd say that the plot is interesting and that I should subscribe and make the author of the story to continue it. Really, guys. I do have problems with remembering everything.

I think I should mention that I don't think too much for this story. I just write what I feel at the very moment. But it's true that I almost put some wizard stuff in this story and I didn't wanted to regret it since this is one story based on science and sarcasm. So, let me know what you think of this story.

Thanks again for the reviews and for subscribing and favorite this story! It means a lot to me!

Mykes loves you!

R.

PS: I'll upload a picture of Myke's tattoo these days :) I'll also change my profile and make it shorter because it's way too long. So I'll let you know when I'll change it.


	11. Chapter 11- Piano, Joshua and spider

Chapter 11 – Joshua and flashback

As I got out of the room, Nami was waiting outside the room.

"Nee, Mykes" said Nami. "Can you help me with something?" she said and looked at me, then added "I see your bangs are getting in the way"

"Yes, I was thinking to ask for some help from you." I said to her. "Maybe I should let my hair longer?" I suggested.

She nodded and said "I like the way you choose your clothes. It looks good on you" she said and smiled.

"T-Thanks, Nami" I said and honestly hearing from her that I looked good really meant something to me. It's not that I'm lesbian or something, but I really admire her. I really do. She's like a bigger sister to me. The same goes for Robin and the others. Well, except for Zoro. I don't think that I want him as a brother, do I?

"Wait" I said to her. "I need to recharge the batteries for my computer." I said. "Where is the safest spot?" I asked her knowing the _people _from this ship.

"Next to my mikan trees" she said and we went there to let Pixie recharge(A/N that's the computer's name :P)

As I followed Nami to the library, I saw that Zoro was resting on the deck. Thank God! And Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Brook were fishing.

"Oooooooooyyyy!" I heard Luffy yelling. "There's something big!" he yelled as Ussop, Brook and Chopper looked over to where he was pointing. "Maybe is a big fish!" said Luffy starting to imagine a huge cooked fish.

Luffy streched his head over to the thing. When I saw what he had done I grabbed my neck with both my hand. I mean I saw him streching his hands, but head?! Trust me -that's creepy.

"Oy! There's a man" yelled Luffy from over there. He came back with his head and stretched his hand over there to grab the said man. He continued talking "He's on some sort of wood. It's not a boat. He's sleeping!" he added.

"Don't Luffy!" said Nami.

"What if it's a trap?" asked the of-so-negative-Ussop.

"Aye, Luffy" said Chopper.

"Maybe he's dead" add the dark Robin.

But by then the man was already on the ship.

"Is he injured?" asked Franky. Who came on the deck with- guess who? _Robin_.

"Maybe he's lost" added Ussop.

"what if he's going to turn on some sort of monster?" asked Brook, out of the blue.

I started laughing and said "Monster?!"*haha* "have you ever looked in a mirror?" I added. By then Nami said to Chopper, which was panicking and searching for a _doctor,_ that he's_ the _doctor.

"Ussop" said Chopper to Ussop "Go and tell Sanji to make some food." and Chopper changed in his human form to carry the stranger to his room.

As he passed me I saw that the man was a muscular one. Had brown hair and seemed starved. But he was good looking. Even in this state, trust me.

I ignored the though and I continued going with Nami to the library. I looked over to Zoro, just in time to see him closing his eyes. So he was sleeping. That's good to hear.

I remember that Nami wanted me to help her with something. I started talking to Nami. It seemed that she wanted me to tell her about my world.

"So how was your mom?" she asked really excited.

"Mm, she was really beautiful. Wait, you should remember me later to show you a picture of her. Pixie has one" I said remembering that I do have photos. "She's kind, intelligent, always willing to help" and I started laughing remembering

~Flash back~

"Elisabeth-sama" whined Kai, one of the servants. "That's our job to do" he said scolding her for cleaning the house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting bored" she said to him. And she poutted.

"No, you should go and paint or read a book" he said getting back at scolding her.

"But..." she said but was cut off by Kai.

"No buts. You should go and paint a present for your cousin's birthday. It's next week and she like your paintings" he added being happy about convincing her to stop working.

"N-Next week?" she asked surprised. "Then I should go" she said and ran toward the door, but stopped suddenly. She turned around to see Kai and asked "what should I paint?"

He seemed to think for a while "You visited the Grand Canyons a few weeks ago. How about to picture them?" he suggested.

"That sounds great" she added and ran toward her room.

Kai sighed and sit himself to rest, since he was old.

I remember watching all this from a door, since the room had 3 doors. And I was amused by my mom.

"Kai?" I asked for him.

"Myka-san" he said. "Your lesson's are over?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I just want a cookie" I said.

He got up and lend me his hand to go to kitchens. When we got outside the room, one of the youngest servants, Joshua came by. He was really handsome and was always treating me like a princess.

"Hi there beauty!" he said to me.

"Joshua!" I said to him as I went at him for a hug. "What are you doing? Where were you? I've been looking for you, but I didn't asked anyone. Are you leaving? No-no-no where were you those last days?You're not teaching me anymore?" I asked him. Since I haven't seen him for a while. And our piano lessons were out since he was 'missing.'

"Not so many question" he said and laughed, then added"Sorry, but I'm going to college. And I can come here only after classes." he said. "But I'll have time to teach you piano lessons."

"Kai" I said to the older one. "Go get some rest. I'll go with Joshua." I said as I got away from Josh and give a hug to the old man. "See you later" I said as I grabbed Joshua's hand and ran toward the kitchen.

"What are you studying?" I asked him..

"I'm on med school so I can treat little beautiful princesses, just like you" he said looking at me and winked.

"But I tough that you finished school" I said confused to him.

"I did and I wanted to enter ther college. But the taxes were to much for me so I had to give up. In order to finish the school I had to work and get some money. I talked to your daddy and he's helping me to finish my studies." he said. " He said that I should finish my studies sooner"

"Daddy? Mm that's great!" I said to him."Oh, guess what Josh"

"What?" he said to me.

"I started physics yesterday" I said grinning.

"Oh, that's good to hear. But you're only 9. How is it? Do you like it?" he asked happy.

"Like it?! I love it! I mean it's amazing dude! Did you knew that light travels faster than the sound?" I asked really excited.

"Really?" he asked. "Oh, we arrived." he said and opened the door to the kitchen. "Hi Stella. Our little princess is hungry." he said as he put me on the chair.

"Hi Stella" I said to the older woman.

"Hello, Myka-san, Joshua-kun. What can I get for you?"

"Cookies!" I said.

"I want just a soda" said Joshua a bit sad. But I decided to talk to him later.

Joshua took the cookies and had the plate in his hands and said to me on a dark creepy voice that was supposed to scare me "Come to the dark side. We have... cookies!" he said and I started laughing.

My laugh was filling the room and Stella giggled at our actions.

"Let's go outside" I said to Josh. "The weather is great."

"Where are we heading to?" Joshua asked.

"To our place, of course" I said like it was the obvious thing ever. "Sorry, Stella, but I have to go" I said to the elder woman. When I saw that she looked the other way I took the entire plate with cookies she said "Bring her back in time for lunch" she said.

"Okay, see you later" Joshua said and we left.

Our place was actually under a big tree in the garden. I could see the entire house and who's coming or leaving the house, without being seen.

"Joshua" I said to him.

"Mm?" he said faking a smile.

"Why are you sad? What happened? Is there something wrong?" I asked worried about him.

"No, there's nothing you can't fix" and he smiled. But wasn't fake.

"So there is something?" I asked him.

"...Yes."

"What?" I waited for details.

"Do you remember Charlotte?" he said sad.

"Oh, that one? Wasn't she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes, she was."

"So she hurt you? Did she said something to you?" I interrupted him.

"Well, she doesn't love me the way I though she does..." he said and started smiling at my questions.

"So you're not going to marry her?" I asked her.

"... no" he said on a low voice as he looked at the ground.

"Great! Perfect! I didn't like her. I heard her talking on the phone with someone and she said something about me being a beach... She's stupid. Do I look like a sea or something?! I'm happy that she's not here anymore."

"No, maybe you misunderstood" he said and started laughing. At that time I didn't knew what a 'bitch' meant and I though that I was compared to a beach.

"So why did she left?" I asked curious. "She said something bad to you, isn't it?" I asked really sure that it was all her fault.

"Well, she said that her fiancee is a lawyer and I'm not worth for her." he said sad with heart broken.

When I realized that he was really sad I decided that he needs to be happy.

"If she said that I'm a beach then she's a... a... spider!" I came with the idea. "She has black hair and long nails and she's always having this face" I said as I grimaced my face.

And we both started laughing. "What if she lives in a dark castle? And has spider-servants? And maybe her food is stored in webs?"

We started laughing so hard.

~end of flashback~

"And that's all I remember from that day." I said to Nami as I recalled every detail of that time.

"You seemed like you had fun" said Nami. "What happened to Joshua?" she said

"Oh" I said smilling. "He finished the college and in the mean time got married. He has a daugther called Myka- just like me, because he said that he wanted a princess like me."

"That's cute" said Nami. "You were so good friends."

"Yes, and I'm happy about him. God I had so much fun back then!" I said remembering all the things I said about Charlotte.

"Meat!" I heard Luffy yelling.

"I think it's time to go get lunch" said Nami.

"Yes, I suppose." I replied and I laughed.

That was the 'bell' to go get to the kitchen.

On our way to the kitchen I kept on talking with Nami.

"Did he lived at your house?"she asked me.

"Yes, because the house was huge. And by huge I mean damn huge mansion. It had over 50 rooms."

"But how he ended up at your home? What's the story?" she continued with the question.

"I don't remember. He was there like always. But from what I learned later he's an orphan. And he was taking a job at our mansion and one day I saw him playing the piano. And I asked daddy if Josh could teach me. So dad got to talk to him and found out about him. Since then, he was living with us and we were like a family. " I explained.

"But didn't he had to go to school? Or something?" she asked me.

"Well, he lived with us, but he went to a normal school. When he turned 18 he was already starting the med school."

After a brief pause she asked: "Do you love him?"

"Mm - if I was on the same age as him I would probably marry him with no second thought" I said and smiled at the idea.

"How did he looked like?" she asked really curious. "I just found out he was good looking, intelligent, a teacher and your best friend." she was making a mental note of data.

"Well, something like... Zoro, perhaps?" I said as I opened the door to the kitchen.

As we entered Franky said "What about Zoro? Is he suuuper or something?" And I started to laugh along with Nami.

"No, he just reminds me of someone back home. Except the fact that he is 12 years older than me and has much more manniers than this Grumpy." I said to myself.

"Who's Grumpy?" asked Luffy. "Can I meet him?"

As I took a seat at the table I said. "Luffy, let me introduce you to – Grumpy!" I said as I pointed to Zoro. "Grumpy, meet Luffy" I said all theatetrical as I introduced Zoro to Luffy.

Ussop, Franky Brook and even Robin started to laugh.

"Where is it? Behind Zoro?" asked Luffy as he tried to look behind the said man and eat in the same time.

Zoro was_ boiling_ in his chair.

"Myka-chan – here's your plate!" sanged Sanji.

I ignored the cook as I was face-palming at Luffy's stupidity.

"No, Luffy. Zoro's Grumpy" I explained to him.

"Oh, so that's how it is? Oy, Zoro, I didn't knew you were grumpy. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your captain." Luffy scolded Zoro.

"I'M NOT GRUMPY!" said a oh-so-angry-Zoro as we all started to laugh harder that before.

"Yohohoho Zoro-san! Don't go so harsh on others" said Brook.

"Oy, Luffy! Don't steal my food!" said Ussop with a vein popping at his head.

And from then on everyone went back at being themselves. But I need to mention Sanji and Brook making fun of Zoro.

When I saw that Sanji's mocking was going on a bad road I said:

"Sanji, where's Chopper?"

"He's taking care of the stranger."

"Oh" I said as I remembered the man from earlier. I totally forgot about him. "I'm done eating. I'll go and bring Chopper some food." I said as I got up and went toward Sanji to take Chopper's food.

"Oh, you're so kind" started Sanji.

"Yes, _to Chopper._" I pointed realizing what Sanji's word meant in his tiny world.

As I took the plate I leaved.

"I'm going to check on Chopper and bring him some food." I said to no one. I just said it before I got outside.

I was really missing Joshua and his smile. I hope he's fine. Not to mention Kyle...

As I got to Chopper's room I knocked on the door and I opened.

A/N Hey guys! I really made a longer chapter :D Yey! I'm happy it turned out like this. I just wanted to share with you a part of Myka's past.

I just wanted to write a longer chapter, as a surprise and this doesn't mean that I'm not going to publish for a while, cause actually I'm planning on updating Tuesday or Wednesday. So, on the next chapter, the stranger is revealed and by then I'll bring the Pirates of Carribean movie 2 and Straw Hats's impression for the movie.

Thank you for your reviews! It really means a lot to me :D *hug*

Oh! Feel free to ask me anything :) On PM or here, but probably here so everyone can see and I won't be put in the situation to asnwer the same question twice :)

As you can see on my profile, I put Myke's tattoo :) and I've made it shorter. By the way, when I'll finish this story(but I'm not planning that too soon) I'll make a Death Note Fanfiction and after that Katekyo hitman Reborn FF and perhaps a Fairy Tail one. The next chapter will have so much fun! I can't wait to write it! Wait! I've already started it :P

See you guys on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 - Stranger, sarcasm and…lunch

Chapter 12 Stranger, sarcasm and … lunch.

As I knocked on the door, I didn't heard anything so I entered. I saw Chopper sleeping on a chair. I put the food on Chopper's table and I covered him with a blanket. Chopper remind me somewhat of Kyle. So I was a bit protecting to him.

I looked over to the man sleeping and I was thinking about Kyle and mom and Josh, Stella and the others. I really hoped they were better. Even I knew that wasn't possible since our residence was attacked, and it all ended up when I got kidnapped.

I didn't realize that I was looking at the said man who _wasn't _sleeping. He was smirking, trying to seduce me, perhaps? But I felt nothing for the man. Maybe he was handsome, but neah- I_ prefer_ Zoro. Ups, did I just say that?

"Hi there beauty" he said.

"Hello" I said a bit icy. "Who are you?" I questioned him being careful to keep my voice down so I wouldn't woke up Chopper.

But that stupid who layed over there was so dumb or maybe just playing a fool of me but he started talking loud. "My n- " I shushed him and I pointed over to Chopper

"My name's Simon." he said on a low voice. "How about you?"

So he finally understood that he should keep his voice low.

"Myka" I replied.

I didn't like this guy. Honestly. He stood up and looked at me and said:

"Oh, darling! You're an angel falling from heaven!"

"So was Lucifer" -_- I added. "and don't call me darling" I said as I started to get really annoyed about this guy. Maybe I was too loud because Chopper woke up.

"What's wrong, Myka?" Chopper asked me.

"Well, Sanji no. 2 over here is awake" I said a bit harsh. Well, I _was _mad. How dare he call me _darling_?

"Sanji – number - two?" asked confused Chopper.

"Yes, the guy over there." I said as I pointed to the said man. "Syrup or whatever"

"Oh, you're playing hard to get" said Syrup.

"No shit, Sherlock" I said to him.

So he was still trying to seduce me. God, this guy's annoying!

"I'm glad that you're okay" said Chopper to Syrup. "Your leg is a bit injured and you should take is easy"

He looked over to Chopper and said "t-t-the the monster is talking!" said Syrup terrified.

I couldn't see him doing this anymore so I burst in:

"First of all – the _monster_ has a name: Chopper and he is a_ reindeer. _You know, the one who are Santa Clauss's best friends?! Second, he saved your life and you_ owe _him and third: call him again a monster and you'll be fish food in no time!" I said to him. I was so mad at this idiot! He was making fun of me- that's fine. But not Chopper or any of my friends.

"Aye, aye" he said a bit tired of talking.

I had a bad feeling about this guy and I didn't liked him at all.

"I'll go and bring you some food." said Chopper. "Myka, please look over him" he said and left.

Great! I'm alone with the idiot over there. He tried to get up as I stood with my back against the wall and my arms forming an X above my chest.

"So miss" he started "how about you and me do something before he comes back?" he said smiling.

_Disgusting._

"Dude, take a break and look around you. Where do you think you are?" I said wondering what his IQ was.

"Mm, in a room with a doll?" he suggested.

"Which one? Chucky?" I said and I started laughing. God! I'm so funny!*haha*

"What's so funny?" he said and continued his way towards me.

"You don't know who's Chucky?! Dude where did you lived?!" then it hit me "Oh wait, _here._"

When he waited for an explanation I continued "Jeez you're taking all the fun with explanations. Chucky's a serial killer who in his journey of running away from the police he puts his soul inside an innocent looking doll so he could kill more and more."

"Oh, so you really are playing hard to get" he said as he came closer and closer to me.

_Dumb. _Andstrong. Even I could admit that. At least stronger then me. I hoped Chopper or anyone would came in here sooner...

I heard a knock on the door and all I could think was: "My knight in shining armor" - but I wasn't that lucky: Sanji came in. But I was still happy to see him. Since I was able to leave the syrup-personality-like-guy

"Sanji!" I said happy to see him. "I'll leave him to you. He's name's Syrup or something like that. You should find out more." I said. "I'm going to the aquarium. See ya" I winked at him and I left for the door.

"Aye, Myka-chan" he replied smiling, but he wasn't in his jelly state, he was kind of surprised by me winking at him.

"So, Syrup – what a weird name"

"It's Simon" he said annoyed but I left the room before I could listen to them anymore, very willing to get surrounded by _normal _people. At least how normal a pirate crew can be. Let's say this pirate crew. I smiled for knowing them as my friends. They were great friends, but I don't know how strong they are.

I decided that I should go and grab a cola. So on my way to the kitchen I saw Robin and Nami making talking details for the night. Luffy, Ussop and Brook were playing something, but I couldnt' see anywhere Zoro. So I entered the kitchen when Franky was leaving with Chopper. As I closed the door behind me I saw Zoro sleeping on the couch. I went for the fridge and I took a cola as I seated myself next to him. Not to close though.

Gee, the guy in Chopper's room was sure annoying and I felt the lack of sleep. I sighed and I drink half of bottle and I closed my eyes. Just to rest for a while.

And somehow I felt asleep. Like I said next to Zoro, but not to close. So I wasn't resting on him.

Or at least that was what I though.

I woke up when I heard two voices arguing: Sanji and Nami:

"No, let her alone. She is tired! She didn't get some rest last night" said Nami

"But- Nami-chwan! She's resting on that butt-head!" said Sanji.

"Sanji-kun! Let her rest. _Please_" said Nami on a voice that the man next to her couldn't refuse.

"B-but!"

"No buts!" she replied. "Can't you see that she's having bangs under her eyes?"

"a-aye. I'll leave her only this time" he said.

I stood up and I opened my eyes. They looked at me like they were busted.

"N-Nami?" I asked as I yawned. "What's going on?" I just looked at her and I saw that she was hiding something behind her. And I saw Sanji relieved about something. And I saw the place that I woke up from. Not a place, but a person: Zoro's _lap. _

I blushed and I got away from Zoro quickly. And by then even Zoro got up.

OMG! I can't believe that I fall asleep! I mean I though I would just stood there to get some peace after the...

"You're kidding me!" I started out loud.

"W-What?" said a sleepy Zoro.

"The syrup idiot is out there" I stated.

"Oh, the stranger?" said Nami. "I though his name was Simon."

"Yeah, whatever." I went over to Nami. "You don't want to stay in the same room with that guy even for 5 mins, trust me."

"But what happened?" asked Nami.

"You don't want to know" I sighed and I took her by the arm and left the kitchen. "Wait" I added as I remembered that I left the cola on the table.

I turned back to see Sanji and Zoro having a _fight. _Yeah, that sure took me by _surprise._

"Hey" I said to them and they seemed to stop and look at me. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to take my cola" I said and I went to grab it. But in the mean time Zoro already left. To sleep, perhaps. Or train. But I hope not fot training.

"What would you like for lunch?" asked Sanji.

"Mm chocolate strawberries" I replied.

"How's that?" he asked me.

"Figure out" I said and I left. Nami was waiting in the door and after we left and we were alone she asked

"What happened? You're acting weird."

"It's not that I'm acting weird it's just … that … the guy over there is annoying and he kinda remind me of one of those who kept me _prisoner-_to say it this way." I explained.

"Oh, that's why." she concluded.

I looked at her and I asked "Was I a bit harsh to Sanji when I told him that he should figure out?"

"Kind of" she said and we both laughed.

It felt so good to have someone to talk to. And Nami was a good friend.

As we arrived in the aquarium bar I went over to the piano to relieve all that bad energy that I felt inside me. Nami took a book and as usual she turned on the Denden-mushi so everyone could listen to me.

I didn't minded and I started a sad song. But after I finished it I thought that I shouldn't make everyone on this ship sad so I played a happier one. It just came to my mind and after a while of playing it I realized that was _He's a pirate_. After that _Up is Down_ was next on my list. And then I felt like composing.

I started playing a soft song that got more like a hope song, and I actually heard the music in my head, right before I could play it so I haven't done any mistake. At the end it was getting softer.

As I looked around me I saw Nami watching me amazed. She said

"I recorded it. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay " I replied as I smiled. "My mom used to record them too."

Robin just came in and said: "Lunch is ready and very good playing."

"Thank you" I said to Robin.

"We're coming" said Nami. As we made our way to the kitchen.

"Robin" I called for her "Thanks for the books" I smiled. "It really helped. I mean the day was way better than I thought it will."

"You're welcome!" she said and smiled. "Come on, everyone is waiting."

"How's the stranger?" asked Nami.

"He seems fine. You should see for yourself" replied Robin.

"Myka, you said something similar earlier. Is he that bad?" asked Nami terrified about an imagination inside her head.

"Like we said: you should see for yourself" I replied and I rolled my eyes, not to Nami but to Simon's personality.

As we entered the kitchen everyone was inside. Even Simon. There were 2 empty chairs next to Luffy and Franky and one beside Zoro. And it seemed that Robin and Nami decided to take the 2 empty chairs so I made my way to my chair, between Brook and Zoro.

I tried to ignore that fact that I slept next to Zoro and I was playing with my food. And ignoring Brook's desire to see my panties. I didn't actually had an apetite, but I couldn't say no to Sanji's cooking.

"Myka-chwan!" said the said cooker. "You played so great songs!" he started.

"Thanks Sanji" I replied.

"Very beautiful" started everyone.

I just thanked them as I was trying hard to ignore the stranger.

I looked over to him and he winked at me. Ugh, disgusting!

I sighed and I looked the other way. Seems that Luffy's childing actings were more interesting and funny than the previous idiot.

Seeing the fact the he was being ignored Simon said:

"There's no cure for pirates or idiots" and sighed.

"Did he call you an idiot, Zoro?" started Luffy, out of blue. And I thought he was _busy_ on stealing other people's food.

"Why me?!" spoked Zoro before he could think.

"Because I'm a pirate" stated Luffy.

We all started to laugh so hard, except for Zoro and Simon.

We all got back to our business and I could hear Luffy and Ussop:

"Oy, Luffy. Spit it out"

"Shi-shi-shi" I heard Luffy's laugh.

"Ow, that's mine! Spit it out!" replied Ussop.

"Luffy don't go taking mine!" said an angry Chopper.

"It's your fault because his arms can stretch" said Simon. "his arms can stretch...?! HIS ARMS CAN STRETCH?!"

"Oy, you're a little slow there" replied Sanji.

And we all went back to being ourself.

I saw that Zoro was quite and wasn't talking. So I took all my guts and I asked

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Nothing." he said heartless. Or a bit too icy.

"I wouldn't call that nothing" I said to myself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's nothing." he said.

"Okay then: how about your wounds? Are they better?"

"Aye..."

"Don't aye me! It's my fault. _I_ stumbled and _I_ got protected. Of course I don't feel all sun and rainbows!" I said a bit angry at his monosylabic responses. And maybe a bit too loud because Nami, Franky and Ussop looked over.

He looked at me surprised by my answer.

"What? You though I feel great for hurting you? Well, I'm not. I feel actually bad." I said.

"Myka, don't worry." said Nami. "He's _not_ human" she said and laughed.

"It seems flesh and bones to me" I replied.

"Just let him be" she said.

"Okay, just _this _time." I said to her.

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the waiting, but I have been re-rewriting this chapter :( I didn't like how it ended. And not even now I'm not pleased.

Thanks for reading this story :) I'm happy that I can bring a piece of sunshine in your lives and a smile on your face :D

If you have any questions, don't be shy and ask them out. I would like to hear what it's not clear for you so I could make it better :)

There's something I don't like about some autors from fanfiction: how can you say "I'm not going to put the next chapter only if I get xx reviews."?! I though you write because it's a hobby. Because it makes you feel better. Not for _begging _reviews. I mean: don't you have a personality?

Or are you writing because mommy said so? *haha*

Now I feel better for writing this :P

So, thanks reading, subscribing bla bla, and I'm waiting for questions. Any kind of question. But not my private life :))

I won't promise anything for the next chapter: how it will be, but I hope you'll like it.

Reverse ;)


	13. Chapter 13 – Marines, fight and island

Chapter 13 – Marines, fight and island.

We were at the table when there was like an earthquake.

"What's happening?" I started.

"We're attacked!" Nami replied as everyone went outside on the deck.

"Attacked?!" then I remembered we were pirates.

We all got outside and we started to look around to see where the bomb came from. And guess what? Marines. And very close. They sure took us by surprise.

"Marines!" cried Ussop. "We're going to die!

"Let's fight them!" said Luffy.

I just looked around and I saw that we can't escape because we were too close to them. And since there was Luffy's order I took it without any complaints.

I knew a fighting style, but I wasn't so sure about the others. I mean I only know they normal self. I don't know their fighting style. Or strenght.

"I believe in Luffy" I said "so I'll fight." and Nami looked at me and smiled.

"Gomu-gomu-no- Fusen!" yelled Luffy as he dodged a bomb.

A _bloody BOMB! _He definetelly isn't _human. _Or anywhere near 'human' area.

I looked amazed at his powers. He sure is strong.

"Mouton Shoot" said Sanji as he dodge a bomb.

"Dude" I said. "What's wrong with you? Sanji, you just _kicked_ a bomb." I stated. But soon after I realised that there was no normal human on this ship. Or robot. Or skeleton. Or animal. Or whatever.

The marines got really close and a few of the straw hats pirates got on their ship as they got onto our.

"Catch all the straw hats!" yelled the captain of the said marine ship.

I was on the deck, but not in the middle. Actually on the other side of the ship. As far away as the marines as possible.

Everyone was fighting. Even Nami and Chopper. And Robin. I mean _everyone. _Even me. I just realized that I dodged a sword that was coming to my way. But I_ didn't_ dodged it. Someone pushed me away from it. And by someone I mean my prince in shining armor. Or my prince in_ sweating_ armor. I mean Zoro.

"Seems you're good with your sword." said Zoro. "I'll be your opponent." he said smirking.

"Oy, Zoro!" yelled Sanji from the other ship. "Don't treat a lady like that!" he said but he was in his fight and couldn't get here. Thank God!

"Yeah, Zoro" I said making fun of Zoro. "Sanji's right! You shouldn't treat me like that." I said as I started laughing. "How did he saw that?" I started questioning myself. Is he really fighting? Or keeping an eye on me and the girls?

"Not my problem" answered Zoro as he launched an attack to the marine's swordman.

"Clutch!" I heard Robin not to far away from us.

"Dude, you really are strong." I said as I watched them.

But I didn't had that much time to study the 'landscape' because there were 3 marines coming my way.

"Now is now" I said. And I had an _idea._ And it's going to be perfect. I said and I mentally started laughing like _muhaha. _This is going to be my debut as an actor. And it's going to be hilarious.

"W-W-Wait!_" _I said to the said men as I looked around me with horror written all over my face. Don't worry, I was just pretending.

They stopped and looked at me doubting if I was a pirate or not.

"Could you hurt a lady just like that idiot over there did?" I asked as I pointed to Zoro.

"Wait" said one of the marines. "You're not a straw hat pirate. Who are you?"

"I- I just s-stopped by." I said bitting my fingers. They were totally buying it. Yeah _stopped by from the other side of the Universe. _I completed the sentence. Not out-loud though.

"Stopped by?" asked another marine. "You mean: they kidnapped you?" they asked me caring for my sake.

I just agreed and they all got defending position toward me. I mean they wanted to_ protect me_ from the straw hats.

"Myka" said Zoro as he came toward me. The marines were about to fight Zoro for my sake when I winked at him and I started smiling.

He was fighting with many others on his way to me when I said:

"Dear marines: Nostradamus predicted you'd be losers" I said as I smacked them over board.

I heard Nami laughing her ass off as she watched me.

"That's my girl" she said at me. But she turned around as she said "**Thunderbolt Tempo**" she said as she was … doing her job? I guess...

As I looked around me I saw that Simon was no where to be seen. Maybe he did hide somewhere inside the ship. "Coward" I muttered.

"Don't make fun of me!" I heard Chopper yelling at 5 marines as he got in his human form. Somehow it seemed that I got near him.

"A-A-A monster!" one of them shouted.

I kicked one of them with my tae-bo move as I said "Let's just say he's Frankenstein's monster." and Chopper was glad to see me around him.

"Thanks Myka" he said.

"Sorry Chopper" I said. "I need to go. Nami seems to need help." and I left when I saw that Nami had dropped her Clima-Tact.

"Oh" said Nami _blushing_ "don't you think is hot in here?" she said as she started unbutton her shirt.

Before I could get to her Sanji already got there. It seemed that he kept an eye on her. I smiled at the image of them togheter. They sure looked great togheter, but I'll have to ask Nami later about her and the cooker.

"How dare you try to hurt my beauty Nami-swan?!" said Sanji as he went into 'table-kicking' or something like that.

But I remembered I wanted to ask Nami about a new haircut. Or any fashion idea about a hairstyle.

"Oy, Nami" I asked her as I dodge an attack. "Do you think I need a haircut?" and I dodged _another_ attack.

"Mm, no. You should leave your hair longer." she answered as I dodged another attack.

Gee, this guy was really getting on my nerves. So I turned around to face him.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" I asked. "Can't you see that I'm having a conversation?" I continued taking him by surprise. "Didn't your mommy tought you that you shouldn't bother people who are having a conversation?!" I said really angry. Honestly, my haircut was far more important than the fight with marines.

I went to attack him and guess what: I_ tripped._ So I fell. Flat fell. Hugging the floor. I turned on my back on time to see that he was pointing his sword at me. And gladly _something_ hit his head. And he turned around to see what exactly had hit him. In the mean time I got up.

"Don't turn your face away from me!" I said getting angrier. He looked down to see me, but I was already up."First, you interrupt _my _conversation. Secondly_ you_ point that sword at me and then turn your back on me."

"W-What?! What's wrong with you?!" he said _annoyed_ by my acts.

If he was annoyed then I was mega-annoyed. Annoyed multiplied by 10000 times.

"_Sorry_" I started saying with sarcasm. "My family is_ tempermental_." I said. "Half temper. Half mental." I pointed.

"Stupid pirates" he said.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" I said. "Did you just said s_tupid? _You don't even know the square root of pi and you call me _STUPID?!_" I felt blood rushing faster and I wasn't actually thinking before acting so I already beat him to ashes in no time.

"3 words, 8 letters, one meaning" I said as I got him up to throw him over board. As I looked around I saw that the fight was over. "Go to hell." and I throw him in the deep ocean.

"Hold on everyone!" yelled Nami.

"COUP – DE BURST!" yelled Franky as the boat was _flying. _The marines were left far away and I was trying really hard to hold on tight. I heard Luffy laughing, Brook singing 'Yohoho'. It seemed like fun if it wasn't that scary to fall over. But clumsy me- I slipped my hands and I was about to get lost on _air_ if there wasn't a strong hand to catch me. Zoro.

"Thanks" I muttered to him right before we landed.

"It's my duty." he said.

Was that mean or it just looked to me like it was? I shook my head trying to get my head clear. But in no time Sunny landed and he let go of me. It sounds stupid if I say I felt good on his arms? No. I'm not going to say it because it will get harder for me to be around him.

"Wait" I said. "where's that stupid stranger?" and I saw that everyone was questioning the same thing.

"Here" said a pale man coming from the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" asked Sanji.

"You coward" said Ussop.

"Didn't you say you were a pirate?" I asked him. "And don't pirates fight with marines? Isn't that your _job?_"

"Hehe – mm – well – yeah." he said. "You are strong" he said trying to change the subject.

"shishishi – of course we are" said Luffy.

"Oy! Look there" said Ussop. "Island!"

"That's my island! Iris" said Simon.

And as we all looked to the said island we saw that we weren't that close to it.

Mm, Iris – that's a weird name.

Nami started giving orders. Sanji went to make some obentos and we all get a pack or whatever. Nami gave us money to spend and by the time we got to island everyone knew what it has to do.

"Brook, Zoro and Myka you go togheter." said Nami. "Keep an eye on them Myka" she told me. "Especially on Zoro." she mentioned.

"Tsch" said Zoro. "Witch" he said on a low voice.

"Honestly Zoro, do you really expect Luffy to give us orders?!" I said as we watched Luffy eating something and trying to steal some food from Sanji. We sweatdropp at his antics but finally Zoro agreed.

"Ussop and Franky are going to guard the ship. If there's any problem send a firework, Ussop." Nami said.

"Perfect. I need to check on the boat" said Franky.

"Robin, Luffy, Chopper stick together."

"We're going to the library and to find some plants" said Robin as Chopper agreed.

"Sanji, we're going shopping and after that we'll buy supplies" she said. "Meet you all here in 3 hours." she said. "Simon" said Nami as she turned around to the said man: but he _was_ missing.

"Where is that shitty coward?" asked Sanji.

"Ah" said Brook. "I think I saw him running away as soon as we got to the island. Even though I don't have eyes to see. Yohoho! Skull joke"

"Coward" I muttered.

"Okay Sanji. Let's go" said Nami leading the way.

"Right away Nami-swan!" said Sanji as he followed her.

"Zoro, Brook, after me." I said as I guided them to the island.

"Myka-san" said Brook. "Can I see your panties?" asked Brook.

"Hell no" I said as I smacked his head. I hit him because it seemed that it worked on him. Nami was using it and it was really effective.

As we got to the village we split up. But it the mean time, Zoro tried to get to other paths so I had to pull him after us.

A/N Mm hello guys! I'm so sorry for keeping you wait! I really am! But I got this competition (last saturday)and I had to study for it and I'm really really sorry! I feel so stupid because I didn't give you an update or anything :( But because of this competition I missed classes and that means that I missed _homeworks._ So all this week I spend it on recovering all that time that I spent studying for that competition. And that's why I haven't post in 2 weeks. I really need to cover up on this story. So please don't be mad at me. You can't imagine how worse I feel :( My mom doesn't agree about me writing this story so I have hide it from her. I'll try my best to write a new chapter as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14 - New island and spell!

Hey everyone! So I have to apologize for not writing Straw hats impressions about Pirates of Carribean. As you can see the last chapters are way better than the first ones. So would you like me to rewrite them? And by rewrite I mean I'll specify their reactions much better than I already did. I won't add anything new to the plot, I'll just make it better. Now I do understand the mugiwaras personalities than I was when I started this story. So let me know on reviews if you want me to rewrite the chapters.

Review answers & thanks:

Fanboy316: I can't read your entire review :( 'to the girls whom he...'? Sorry, not PoC on the next 2-3 chapters ;)

Totong: I'm sorry but I don't plan on make them watch PoC2 until they left this island :( But things will happen on this island :) thank you for the review!

noaseg31: I don't know... As soon as possible. I have a lot of projects and homeworks so I'll try my best to publish one chapter at 4-5 days. I dislike the people who publish once a month. Not to mention once a year! -_- (event thought I never found anyone to publish once a year :P) thank you for R&R :)

DinoZilla : Yes, Simon is not going to be one of the straw hats. I really really hate him. But I needed him in my plot. You'll see why in this chapter. The way you say Zoro needs taking care of is funny and true XD Thanks for reviewing. :

Girl-luvs-manga: Myka is somehow leaded by feelings. Even if she believe that she overthinks the choices/situation that surrounds her. She like to be down-to-Earth so that's why she might seem complicated. Thanks for your kind reviews on every chapter :) oh, and Zoro is just... Zoro :)

Kilari G: Yeah :) Zoro is Grumpy. Like for reviewing!

Fanboy316: You really think that? Wow! Thank you! But I really think that there are many many other better stories than mine. You should find out (:

Azumanya B. Yumi: I'm happy that I could make you laugh :D

Hesmus: Thank you for welcoming me back :) hehe

Crys: if you're still reading this story I want to thank you for giving me hope :) You were the first one to review and you gave me confidence.

Shinnypichu88: she's not a marysue. And like I said on PM if you read the story so far you'll figure out that she's not a marysue. But rather a problematic teenage girl.

So before the chapter I really want to thank you guys! I know I started writing this story because I wanted, but sometimes when I feel down and I want to stop writing your reviews remind me that I have a duty toward you: you want to know what happens. How the story will end?

Thank you for reviewing and your kind words!

I'm sorry for not thanking earlier but I was kind of shy and ashamed to tell you how much you mean for me. Because we're from different sides of the Earth, but I'm glad OP brought us together.

R. :D

Chapter 14 – New island. And spells!

As we got on the village we split up. I had to pull Zoro's shirt in order to have him come along with me and Brook. Was he absent minded or something? Or was he really that _stupid_ to get away from the road? Or he wanted to stay as far away from me as possible? I dunno and I left that thought before it could make me feel all weird.

The village was nice and I got all that countryside feeling. I was really curious about the villages in this world. I didn't actually expect sky-scrappers, but I was happy that this was a big village. Or small city. Maybe this island got bigger cities on other sides or something. I stopped thinking about that and I started enjoying being here. I tried not to think about Kyle or anyone. I took a deep breath as I wanted to memorize everything on this new world.

It was a beautiful afternoon and the people here weren't paying attention to the odd group. Wait. They _did._ It was just then that I realized that wehad_ Brook_ with us.

"Myka-san" said the skeleton. "Why are the women screaming? I just want to ask for their panties."

I face palmed myself and said "Brook _did _you ever looked in a mirror?"

"No, NO! No mirrors!" he said.

I ignored him when he replied and I said "Zoro" pulling his shirt when I saw that he was trying to get on a different street. "This way. First we're going with Brook to find some musical instruments to play. Secondly is you and then me." I reexplained the plan.

"Tsch" he said as he came with us.

We got on many small streets since the village wasn't that big. We just turned around a corner when Brook started laughing and mentioned something and then run. "Yohoho – there's the..." and I couldn't hear anything since he got away_ fast_ and the town at this hour was crowded.

"That stupid skeleton" I said and I got a brief imagine of a green haired man going on a separate small street._ Zoro._ I run to him and as soon as I got on that street I said:

"Zoro – stay with me. Brook already left." he turned around and quirked an eyebrow toward me. "Don't ask me why because I don't know" I said before he could answer. "Anyway where are you going? You can't see that this street is closed?" I said. "Do you need glasses?" I said making fun of him.

"Let's go buy an ice-cream" he said and turned on the main street.

"Zoro, wait!" I said as I was trying not to get angry at his stupid antics and follow him no matter what. Nami said to stick with Zoro no matter. So I think that Brook is better at getting back to the docs. Since the doofus in here couldn't walk even on a straight line.

"Zoro, stop walking so fast. I'm not going to bite you. Brook left and Nami's orders were to stay with you. So_ stay_ around me. It can't be that hard." I said in one breath.

He just eyed me and got to an ice-cream but I barged in: "One strawberry ice-cream and..." I turned around to Zoro.

"A vanilla one" he said.

After I paid for them I took my ice-cream from Zoro's hands. "Thanks. Now let's just sit on that bench" I said. "I don't want to get all messy because of an ice-cream" I said as I pointed to some bench under trees. I kept an eye on Zoro to see him following me and_ getting_ to that bench together. We placed ourselves down and I started a conversation.

"So, Zoro. What do you want to buy?"

"A new kit for my katanas" he said.

"Mm okay. I need to find some clothes in here - " and as I looked at his terrified expression about 'shopping' I added quicly - "In 30 minute's we're done shopping. I'd like to go at a music store. Then I'll want to go and wander around to see places. And finally I want to go to a library. Maybe we'll meet Robin and Chopper" I said. I really really needed a pause. It's been a very long time since I just stood and waste my time. So I took a pause from my daily life and I started studying the people around me.

I watched their posture, fashion, personalities. They were interesting persons. I watched a kid playing football with his bigger brother. When one of them kicked the ball too fast and went toward us. Zoro caught it before it could reach someone, and he handed it to small one. Since he was the first one who came to us.

"I'm sorry it went that fast!"said the older one. "Matt, how do say?"

"Thank you" said the cute little one.

"You're welcome" replied Zoro on a soft voice. And smiled.

I smiled, not to mention that my heart was melting at the sight of Zoro talking to a kid. But I had to ruin the moment"

"Oh, I didn't new the mighty charming Zoro had a soft side!" I said and started to laugh.

"I'm not soft!" he replied groaning.

"Oh, yes, you are." I said a big smile spread on my face.

"You think I'm charming?" came his answer. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

He _was _making fun of was just then that I realized I just called him charming. _Outloud_.

"I- I- " I cough and before I could blush anymore and stumble on my words I got up and I said "W-we need to go. One hour just passed away." I finished my icecream right then.

"Aye" he said and got up.

"Wait." I said. "Let's go there and buy a map." I said before he could got lost. I went straight for the shop and I got in and after I looked over 3 different maps I choose one which had everything mentioned in it. The thing is that I didn't check on Zoro. _Bad_ idea. As I got out I looked around for him and guess what: he was nowhere to be seen.

_Think like Zoro. Where would you go?_ I started questioning myself. I just supposed he could stay and wait for me 3 minutes. 3 damn minutes. But no, he had to go. I'm so angry I think I'm going to beat the crap out of him. _If_ I do find him.

So not caring about the map, which I had on my right hand, I started wondering if I could find Zoro. After all there _were_ people everywhere. Not to mention that Nami is going to kill _someone_.

First I need to profile him: he's strong, charming – irrelevant – scary for strangers, antisocial – not antisocial but anti-people. So that means he resembles the quite places. "Okay." I said and I opened the map and started searching. "quite place... quite place... found it!" there was a forest nearby and I took a deep breath and started looking for Zoro.

On my way to the said Forest I found a shop with clothes. I entered and I took a few clothes that really bought my attention. There were long army pants, with huge pockets on each side, 3 v-neck t-shirts. One was simple black, another one was purple and a black heart was draw on it and the other one was a green one on which I could print anything I wanted so I wrote on it: "Keep calm and let karma finish it". I bought some short shorts in different colors and a few shirts, a hoodie and a cute dress(purple and black). I bought some sandals, a pair of simple boots a baggy t-shirt and then I left. All those were done in 20 minute. So there was one hour and a half. Great! Now I need to find Zoro and perhaps Brook.

I stepped out of the shop and I went to the said forest. I already memorized the map so I didn't needed anymore.

I was trying to get the map inside my bag, with my hand full of shopping bags and I took the shortest way to the forest. I wasn't paying attention at the surroundings and I didn't realized that I was _alone _on the street. Just as I finished placing the map in my bag I got an apple from it and I started munching on it. Right then a bunch of teenagers came toward me.

I had nothing to do with them so I just ignored them as I passed by.

"Nee-chan" said one of them. "What'cha doin'?"

"Mm … tu ablas english?! Parle francais? Italiano?" I replied, speaking without thinking. I regret my words seeing that they are way stronger than I am. And there are many of them. Gangsta. And here: just a mouthy me. With bags. Eating an _apple._

"Oy oy!" replied one of them. The _boss,_ I suppose. "Watch you're language!" he said on a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"You mean thatit's me who_ should _say the-watch-your-language-thing" I replied.

"You wanna have fun?" asked another. Mm … maybe this one was the boss.

"That depends. What kind of fun are you talking, fatty? " I said turning around to the last one who talked. He sure was fat.

They surrounded me. In circle. With me in the middle – of course.

"What did you say?! Did she just called me fatty?!" he replied angrily.

"Well" I started "I'm not saying _you're fat_, it's just that if I were to pick one from five of the most fattest people on Earth I would say you're three of them" I said. I was trying hard not to laugh, but my smile was _spread_ all over my face. A few of them laughed. And one of them said:

"Silence!" so _he is_ the boss. The second one who talked. "Get her" he said.

And just then, guess what: they _wanted_ a fight. I wasn't moving that fast because I had all those shopping bags with me.

I had an idea so I said "wait!" and they all stopped and looked at me weird. So this means I can trick them. I mentally smirked and I continued "What? Are you going to hurt a girl like me?" I said making a puppy dog face. Some of them hesitated, but there was this one that I couldn't trick. Mm that's a tough one.

He launched an attack at me and then I bursted: "I SAID TO WAIT!" I've gone all that angry and yelled at them. They all looked surprised. I'm pretty sure that no one ever yelled at them. "Let me put away those bags. Nami's going to kill me if they get any scratch." I said. And that was partially true since she was so addicted to fashion.

They opened the circle so I could leave those bags and I after that I said: "Now, you can _have _me. _If _you can" I added smirking.

In the mean time I was making calculations: So there are 15. Or more. They can't attack me more than 4 people: each on one side. So if I can make them hurt each other, rather then me punching them I'd say I can beat them and find Zoro. Damn Zoro! Leaving me at a moment like this. And Brook too.

But while I was profiling them I saw something. I smiled and I started making an _incantation. _I got my hands up to the sky and I started talking on a creepy creepy voice(in a creepy mood):

"Sha noma le mechi na, sharena no. Ladenta nomerina,somen lash santoh, men. Ano teree narah. Shento nerah, tehanestay na mari. Shedenteh nadotah nosari. Sanateh, teh nara toh.

As the time I finished them the 'thing' that I saw came our way. The 'thing' was Brook. He was coming my way and the bunch of teenager got scared and runned, yelling that I'm a witch. _And_ I summon demons.

"Myka-san" said Brook confused. "What's happening? Are you a witch?" he said. _Scared._

I started taking a mental note that I can scare the shit out of Brook. Bloody skeleton! But I couldn't keep myself on the creepy mood anymore and I started laughing: "Hahaha!" laughing my ass off. "Brook that was perfect!" It took a while for me to stop laughing and I said "Oh, I'm _definetely_ a witch!" I said with sarcasm.

"Ah, you scared me for a while." he said relieved. "I'm scared of ghosts and witches." he said. "But where's Zoro?" he said.

"Maybe I should ask you why you left me." I said remembering the fact the he_ did _run away. I sent him a death glare but he didn't saw me.

"Ah, that one. Well there were some belly-dancers and I wanted -" and stopped when he saw that I was about to punch him.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said not wanting to know more. I was sure that anything he wanted to say was about panties. "I guess Zoro is somewhere around here." I change the topic.

"Somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the loneliest place" I replied.

"What it has to do with Zoro?" he said with his head at 90 degrees from vertical. He looked like a retarded owl. -_-

I sighed and said "Trust me. He must be somewhere near." and as soon as I finished the sentence we got to the said forest. Brook had helped me with caring the bags.

"Why are we going in here?" he asked. "It's a bit scary."

"Oh, you're talking?! You're a skeleton!" I replied.

But we heard soon a voice: "Where are they? They already got lost, those idiots!" said _Zoro._

"Oh, so I'm the one who got _LOST?! _I told you I was getting in that shop and I supposed you'd get in it. Or at least wait for me outside!" I stared when I saw that Zoro was _here._ "You idiot!" I said, but I didn't kicked him or something. I was relieved that I could find both of them and get back to the ship.

"Are we going back?" asked Brook.

"No, I need something first" I said. "I want a bracelet or a necklace from this island" I said smiling. I loooved all those accessories and I really wanted a souvenir.

After a brief silence Brook asked "Myka-san"

"Mm?"

"Why did they say that you're a witch?" he asked me.

I smiled and I said: "Well, we had a little _chat... _I said some lyrics from a song I know which may sound like an incantation, and they thought I summoned_ you_." I said and started laughing. Zoro smiled getting the idea of me summoning Brook. When I saw his puzzled look I added "You were the demon I summoned" I said and I started laughing.

"WHAT?!" then added "What words?" he asked getting all curious.

"Well, let me sing it for you." And so on I started singing the whole song. As I finished it he said: "that didn't sounded like an incantation. Was too happy for that. I'll want to play it one day."

"Sure!" I said

In the mean time we got to a shop and I bought some rings and a few colorful bracelets. And so we made our way back to the decks.

To making sure Zoro wasn't getting lost I stood alongside with him, and I'd casually pull his shirt so he was coming the way I wanted. In 2 hours we were back to the Sunny. That way Ussop and Franky could go and check the shops on this island.

* * *

A/N Thank you guys for reading :) Ah, the lyrics are from 'Sun and Moon' from Two Steps From Hell.

On the next chapter you can expect a bit of action :) So let me know what you think so far. If you guys think that I should change a few things, let me know. Any suggestion is welcome :) I kind of out my mind lately and I could barely think of something for this chapter.


	15. Explanation!

Hey guys!

Sorry for not posting but my laptop broke and I'm supposed to get it back this week, but I'm not so sure about it. I've write on paper the next chapter and I'll write another long chapter until I can publish them.

I'm really sorry for not mentioning this to you, but thanks for understanding

I got to internet on school, so sorry for telling you this late.

See you around~ *hugglies*

R


	16. Chapter 15 – Blood, sweat and cavemen

Fanboy316 – Thank you! I don't want to beg for reviews but it helps me in getting better.

DinoZilla – I'm looking forward for your story :) In the mean time I'll finish watching Rosario + Vampire.

Totong - Thank you for your kind reviews. Like I said I don't ask for them, but if you fell like writing a review I really appreciate :)

Thank you all for reading my story. I don't want to beg for reviews but like I said it helps me in getting better. As you can see I changed the avatar of this story and I post a picture of Myka :) But I should probably just ask one of my friend to portrait her.

I'm Sorry for not posting but my laptop broke and it took them 2 damn weeks to get it working -_-

So I'll post this chapter and Tuesday I'll post the 16 chapter. I have exams those days and I can't publish faster so I'm really sorry :( I mean I have exams for the whole month X( The last one will be on 28 June, so there is more than a month! God, I have school and math too -_-

Jack Ketch = executioner

I do not own One Piece, only the plot and few or it's characters. Oda is the owner :)

So here's the chapter:

**Chapter 15 – Blood, sweat and cavemen**

As we were on our way back to the Sunny Zoro and Brook helped me with my bags. So as we were getting up on the ship, I wanted to go up after Brook because he's such a perv. And Zoro isn't so I went between Brook and Zoro.

"Oy, Ussop!" yelled Zoro. "We are back"

As he said so Ussop came out and said "Oh, so quickly?"

"Yes Ussop. You and Franky want to go exploring the island?" I said. He looked at me and a smile formed on his face

"Sure. Franky?" yelled Ussop "Let's go exploring."

"Suuuper!" yelled Franky coming on the deck. "We'll leave the ship to you." he said and left with Ussop. I heard him saying "I'm going to buy a suuuper t-shirt!" and I smiled at his behaviour.

"Yohoho- I should watch the fishes in the ocean" said Brook and left.

"Zoro" I started. "I'll go take a bath and you should do the same after I'm done."

"Hmph" he said and left.

"Wait Zoro! Where are you going?" I asked really tired of all that happened on the island. And I really wanted him to bath.

"Go training" he said and left for the crow's nest.

"Thank for carring my bags, guys" I muttered for myself and grab all those big, heavy bags from the deck and went for the girl's door. I opened the door with my foot and I placed the clothes in the wardrobe. I took a towel, a pair of fresh new clothes and went for the bathroom.

I took a simple black t-shirt and some shorts, a pair of sneakers and if it's getting a bit cold I should probably just take a hoodie over.

As I entered the bathroom I placed the clothes and went for the bath. I got in and I opened the water. I sighed as I recalled the day. Zoro is such a doofus and Brook a perv. But it's nice that I can count on them.

In 15 minutes I was done and I wrapped the towel around me. I heard a noise outside and I said:

"Brook? It's that you?" Oh God, Brook is such an idiot and a pervert. "I'm going to kill you when I get out" I added but there was no answer.

I put on the panties and the bra and I just got my short shorts on when someone grabbed me.

_This ain't Brook! _I tried to fight back but the person put something on my mouth so I couldn't yell. But there was a substance on that tissue that was making me feel sleepy.

_Z-Zoro! _I tried to call for help, but all went black.

As I woke up I opened my eyes and I tried to move, but my body won't move. I looked around and I saw that I was in a cave. A _damn_ cave. Tied up in the middle on that it seemed like a chair. No, scratch that: a throne!

The cave was beautiful: there was a hole in the ceiling so the sun will get inside. The cave had many drawings on the wall, but I couldn't see that far. I forgot to mention that it is was big. Like Hogwarts Dining room. It is a bit dark, but I a wondrous way.

In the cave there were other people inside. Like 20 or something. One of them saw me waking up and came toward me. He bowed and putting his right hand to his heart he said:

"Iris-sama. You're up Do you need something?"

I bowed my head like a retarded owl and said "Iris-sama?" I asked confused but I added "A glass of water. Or juice. Or apple juice. Or strawberry juice, but not tomato juice. And not carrot juice- I don't like them. Please "

He looked up at me stumbled at my words and said:

"A-aye. Right away" and left.

As I looked at my body, which was really cold, I saw that I had just shorts and bra. Not even a hoodie or a t-shirt was nowhere to be seen. Oh , I remember! I felt _asleep_ while dressing.

"Where are the strawhats?" I said as I looked around. And I realised that I was kidnapped. Again. As I was trying to figure things out a man approached me, but I didn't saw him until he speaked.

"I see you're awake Iris-sama" he said. The voice was familiar and I was about to bit back for calling me not just 'Iris' but 'sama' too. And I _realised_ that the voice _was _familiar. Guess who: babbity rabbity it was Simon! The idiot was here! He runned away as soon as we arrived on the island.

"YOU!" I started "Give me a blousse or something ' cause it's damn freezing in here! Untie me and give me some explanations!" I said in one breath, angry about the situation. "And my name is Myka, not Iris" he bowed and then he let me free. After he finished untie me I took a deep breath and I asked "So, what's happening?"

"Iris-sama. We're going to remake you a goddess"

I started coughing and said "A goddess? Remake? Explain!" I ordered.

"Yes, you are a goddess." I would have started laughing if I wasn't so freezed. "Or how to say it" he continued "You are our lost goddess from 300 years ago"

"3-300 years ago?! Do I seem like a sparkling vampire to you?" I asked. "You guys are mental" I added.

"A vampire? What is that beauty?" he said _flirting. _Yeah, 'cause flirting _was_ important.

"N-never mind. Why do you say it's me? I've never been here." and by here I meant this world, but I didn't tell him that. He's just too idiot to understand anything about physics.

"Of course you weren't" he said like he was explaning to a child that the sky _is _blue.

"So then? How is all this possible? Let me go. Luffy and the others are waiting for me" I said really hoping that they are searching for me. But we were nakamas and I was 99% sure that they'll came after me. "And give me a blanket. It's a cave so it's freezing" I ordered.

The man who came earlier has brought me a glass of juice.

"Here Iris-sama" he said and handed me the glass.  
"Skip the 'Iris-sama' part" I said as I rolled my eyes and I took a large a sip of the cup. Mm the taste was a bit different "Oy! I wanted juice not wine" I said to the man who handed me the cup. "Dude, you don't even know the difference between wine and juice? Like really?" I said quircking a brow.

"Then let me take it away from you" said Simon.

"No!" I said to thirsty to refuse some tasty liquid. At least it's not tomato juice. "Thanks" I muttered to the bringer.  
"So, get ready for the ritual. The womans are coming soon to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?! " I said angrier. I felt blood rushing faster, since it was alcohol.

"You'll see" he said and winked at me. Then left.

"Wait prepare me for what?" I asked but he just waved at me.

After he left I was dumbfounded. I looked around and see that everyone in the cave is getting ready for something. I felt a bit dizzy, but I still thirsty and before I could ask for one, another cup was brought to me. I thanked as I finished it and two womans came to me. One was in her 30 and the other one looked like 25 or something. And let me tell you something: she was munching a gum just like a cow is eating -_- her hair was in a ponytail and she looked like a whore. She gave me a look full of hate and disgust. But trust me when I say that I was more disgusted by her than she was of me. The other one looked intelligent.

"We've prepared the bath" said the older one.

"Bath? But I've just took a shower" I said. "But are there roses?" I asked. I was a bit drunk, but I need to see where was the exit so I could run. The mugiwaras must be dead-worried about me. So I smiled my toothy grin and I hopped between them.

In 3 minutes of walking I saw the bath and I jumped in. The alcohol was having it's time. I kind of forgot to run away and I made myself comfortable. In the mean time another glass of water was brough and Gee! It is so delicious and I can't refuse it. When I've finished the bath I was supposed to dress, a skirt was brought. So I refused it.

"No! No way I'm dressing in that!" I yelled. And I got away with my clothes. I mean shorts and bra.

"I'll go ask Simon-sama about this" said the older and left me with 'miss whore'. I had nothing with her being or not a whore, but her attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Simon-sama?" I asked quirking a brow "That shitty-idiot is important?" Then the girl looked at me like I was alien. But I am, right?

"You don't know? You spoiled little brat!" she said.

"So what's so important about him?" I asked ignoring the previous comment.

"Oh, the ritual" she said and her eyes were sparkling. Like the deep of the hell. Spooky!

"Simon-sama says it's okay. It matters the person not the clothes." came the elder before I started a fight with the younger.

"Thanks. Now I need to go meet my friends. Just tell me at what time I need to came back" I said playing the innocent and hoping I will get away.

"You fool!" said the younger.

And I tried to run. But I was the main _menu _so I failed.

"We need to tie her up" said Simon coming. "Trying to run away, are we?" he said.

"No, not running away. Just going to meet my friends." I stated the obvious.

"Here " he handed me a glass of wine.

I took it without a second though.

"Simon-sama!" came the little whore. And she jumped on him. He pushed her away and she got mad at his antics. But he just ignored her.

I struggled but in vain.

"Now, now beauty. Just a bit more patient." he said to me.

"Let me free!" I yelled at him. He came closer and grabbed my chin. "Let go of me!" I said as I tried to not let him touch me. And now I was back at the begging: tied up. In the middle. "Wait" I said "what time is it?"

"Almost nine" replied someone.

"9?! I need to go!" I said. Oh Nami was going to be so mad at me for being late.

"Go where? It's almost time. At 10 we'll start the ritual" he said and left.

"I feel so stupid" muttered the younger one.

"It's okay to feel what you are" I replied. Or the wine replied. Dunno. But since no one payed attention to us she came and a dagger was in her hand. I was a bit scared, but I wouldn't let her see it.

She took my left wrist and she cut me. Like someone who was trying to suicide, but only feels pain.

I said nothing and I smiled. A toothy grin and I said "Are you sure about this? Wasn't I a goddess or something like that?"

She looked a bit pale and she left.

After she left I bit my lip. Ugh, that sure was painful but I'm happy that I didn't let her see it.

Mm, almost 9. At 10 he said they'll start the ritual.

I had only a bracelet on my wrist since that's the one that I never take it off.

So, I'm tied up with chains. Like the cave wasn't enough cold. But with patience I should be able to cut the chain with the bracelet. So I started. My hand were sweaty and the blood on my left hand wasn't helping me in running away.

_Damn bitch_ I muttered.

After half an hour I was half done cutting the chain. Almost half done. I'm not going to make it in time, but I hope I will.

I started singing _Sun and Moon_ and I'm hopping that no one could see what I'm actually doing. The singing part is a cover for my escaping plan.

But the time was up. It's ten. The cave is full and 3 came and carried me to the sacrifice table and tied my hands and legs.

"Stop it!" I triet to say. But no one cared. They just ignore me! They are so dead!

BANG!

"What was that?" I could hear someone asking.

BANG!

Another loud sound was heard and the cave was shaking.

"w-what happening?" Many asked but the priest was still doing he's job. But he is rushing.

Then someone said "It's them! The straw-hats!"

"Is it bad?" asked another one.

"It is as bad as you're thinking and they're out there to kick your ass" I said said but I couldn't laugh because I heard:

"MYKA!" said Luffy. "You're my scientist! Where are you?" he said running and kicking everyone.

"Luffy!" I tried to say, but he couldn't hear me because he got in a fight with Simon.

Then Nami came with Chopper and Ussop. Sanji and Zoro, Brook were making they're their ways in and in the end were Robin and Franky.

"Myka-chwan!" came Sanji's.

I couldn't see that much. But I saw something. The ritual was getting to an end and a dagger will end up in my heart. I hoped it would not be the head because it will look horrible. I started panicking and I felt tears in my eyes. I bit them back and I wanted to stay strong until the end.

There were minutes until my very end and my friends were too far to save me. So I looked in the eyes of my Jack Ketch as he raised his dagged and I decided that my end is going to be epic:

"You may strategically place your wonderful lips upon my posterior and kiss it repeatedly" I smiled and I closed my eyes and I felt peace within me.

~A few minutes earlier~

~Nami's POV (=point of view)~

"We're not going to make it in time!" cried Ussop.

"Ussop! Do something!" I ordered. "Only you can do something about this" I yelled at him worried about Myka's safety. She is so kind and has such a good heart. And I care for her.

"Don't touch my Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji as he kicked my opponent.

"Thanks. But we need to get her. The ritual seems to come to an end" I said.

"Zoro, go get her" I ordered.

"Why me?" he said.

"Just go!" I said but I was sure that he'll go anyway. As I looked at Myka I saw that neither of us was close enough to free her and I watched in horror how the priest got his dagger high up so he could stab her. I saw Myka smile, said something and closed her eyes. The priest hesitated and I yelled "NO!"

but then Luffy said "I said to STOP IT!" and then most of the enemies in the cave fainted. I felt slightly dizzy and I saw Ussop's attack had hit the priest who was right now next to Myka, on his knees.

But wasn't Ussop who had stopped Myka's death. But Luffy. He sure did something. But Myka's safety was more important. As I looked at her Zoro was next to her. But something was wrong. Myka won't move.

"Oy, Zoro" I said as I approached them. "What's happening? Didn't we stopped them?" I asked seeing that Myka won't open her eyes. "Chopper! Hurry up!" I said as I looked over to him. When I turned around I saw Zoro wasn't wearing a tshirt but, Myka was.

"Chopper, do something!" I said.

"She's freezing" said Zoro.

"Then keep her warm" ordered Chopper. "We need to go to Sunny. And quickly"

As we got her the others were still fighting. We got away as fast as possible. I mean Chopper, me and Zoro carring Myka. He put her on his back and carried her like a bagpack.

"Oy, Zoro! Carry her well" I said as we were running.

She was gaining a bit concious to hug Zoro from behind and she said:

"You guys c-came" and smiled trying to open her eyes. She looked so tired and I was so worried about her.

"Of course we came" Chopper said trying to cheer her up.

"We're nakamas" said Zoro and I said "You're my little sister".

She smiled but she didn't look well. Her hands were covered in blood. So were her legs. What have they done to her?

In no time we arrived at Sunny and luckily Zoro didn't dropped Myka or got lost.

"Come in my lab" said Chopper.

We followed and Zoro placed Myka on the bed which was now unconscious.

"Quick Nami. Give me a syringe. Zoro, out of my way" he said and Zoro got out.

~Author's POV~

Chopper and Nami started treating her and Zoro got out. He was about to go to the battle field when he saw a women coming down the beach. The women was the one that Myka called a whore, but Zoro didn't knew that.

She came closer and was making her way to the Sunny.

"Where are you going?" said Zoro, but she ignored him as she was reciting something. He felt some evil feelings from her.

Zoro was having a headache, but the crew was more important. He was feeling guilty because he was with Myka on the ship when she got kidnapped.

Zoro ignored the pain and pointed his sword at her.

"You wouldn't dare" she replied, but too late. Zoro got her, but not with the sharp blade so she couldn't get hurt. Then Robin and the others came.

"Oy, Zoro!" came the captain "How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. They kicked me out" he said.

"Shitty marimo" came Sanji. "It's all your fault!" he said but Zoro just said "I know" and left for the crow's nest.

In the mean time Nami came out and said "She's going to be okay."

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"She was drugged, drunk, freezing and her wrist and ankles are injured from being held, but there's a cut on her wrist. That looks painful. Where's Zoro?" she asked.

"Upstairs." replied Sanji smoking a cigarette and being angry. "I trusted that shit-head and we almost lost Myka." he said.

"Sanji-kun. You could have lost her the same way" replied Nami sadly. "Now go get dinner. Everyone is starving." "Robin, what did you found out? Why they took her?"

"On the walls of the cave the paintings said that once on the island lived a goddess. She was Iris, a messenger goddess, which sided with gigants. She had gold wings and could fly at a high speed. She brought the water in the clouds and lives in the rainbow. But one day she left for something she called Olympus and never came back. One day Simon, said dreamed her. He dreamed of Iris and he said that Myka is Iris. That's why they took her. To try to wake their goddess."

"But it is possible?" asked Ussop.

"No, not really. But Myka did travel from another world" pointed Robin. "I don't think she's their lost goddess."

"Yeah, Simon is mental" said Nami.

"Maybe he's hallucinating" said Ussop.

"That's a mysterious story" said Luffy picking his nose.

"Yohoho so that's the story"

And so on, the crew was back togheter. But there was the darkness and the guilt in Zoro's eyes that they all could see. But not even his training weight where as hard as the guilt he felt.

After all it was his fault. Or it wasn't?

A/N Hey guys! Me here :) So sorry for not posting a new chapter. But like I said I didn't have my laptop. Anyway this chapter in handwriting is 10 pages, but here are only 6 pages. So thank you for your reviews!

And this chapter has over 3,600 words :D yey a longer chapter


	17. Chapter 16- Chapter and update

Chapter 16

Myka's pov

When I woke up it was already morning. Like five or something. I looked around and see Chopper's room and he was sleeping next to me. In his fury state. I got up and I felt dizzy so I got up slowly.

I took Chopper from his chair and I placed him on the bed. I felt pain but I just ignored it.

I got out the room and I made sure that I wouldn't wake up Chopper. I closed the door quietly. I stretched and I saw, or more like felt the pain in my wrists and ankles and I looked to see myself bandaged. I just ignored the pain. It can't do more damage, right?

I look around the deck and I placed myself on the grass. No one was awake so I took my time, It seemed that we left the island. I closed my eyes and I felt the cold breeze. I was starting to feel better. The dizziness has faded away.

I let my thought free: I fighted yesterday. I got kidnapped, they tried to _remake_ me a goddes and my friends saved me. Because I couldn't do it myself. I'm feeling so useless and stupid. And I'm sure Zoro is blaming himself for not protecting the crew.

I tried not to cry and I took a few deep breaths. But I felt sleepy so I closed my eyes.

~hours later ~

"MYKA-Swan!" yelled Sanji. "What are you doing?!" he said on his way to me,

I woke up, lazzily and I replied "You know, sleeping?" and I put a hand to me eyes since it was too much sun around me. He sure _knew_ how to wake up a lady. I got on my butt at Sanji.

He must have woke up to prepare breakfast.

"Where's Myka?!" came Chopper out of the room. It seemed that Sanji had woke him up. I sent a death glare toward Sanji, but he just ignored me.

"I'm here" I said raising a hand.

As I took my time to look at Chopper I saw that everyone was on the deck. Dude, they thought I was suiciding or what?

"Oy, Sanji!" came Luffy "Don't scare us like that." he added.

"You idiot!" came Nami and smacked him upon his head.

"Wht did you have to yell SAnji?!" came Ussop's moaning. Luffy was picking his nose next to him and I was about to laugh at the situation when I saw that they were covered in bandages. I frowned and I got mad. I got so mad that I started crying. They helped me and now they are hurt. I started ripping all those bandages off me.

"Oy, Stop it!" came Chopper's order, but I just ignored him.

I was crying and I was ripping off the bandages. I had no right to be protected. To be helped. No right to be this weak. I need to take them off. It's just my fault. I saw blood on my hands but I didn't stopped.

"Stop it!" said Luffy wrapping his hands around me so I would stop.

It was silence on the deck and all was heard was my silent cry. But I couldn't stop those damn tears. And it got me more and more angrier. I was way too angry and I didn't knew why. I stopped trying to take off my bandages and some of them covered in blood. Luffy let go of me and Nami came instead and wrapped her arms around me. I see Nami's face covered in pain and she was crying. Then Luffy spoke up:

"Myka - you're our nakama. Stop hurting yourself"

"It hurts to see you like this" said Robin. then I stopped understanding her words. I didn't realized that it was hard for them to see me like this. I looked like I was mental. I saw on everyone's face that this really hurts them.

I started crying harder and I said "Help me. I can't control my anger" I said and Chopper explained on a warm voice

"You were drugged. It's not you It's just the after effect." he said.

"It's going to pass away." said Nami. "You're still our Myka. You didn't changed." and I looked at her. She was still crying but she had a smile on her face.

Everyone smiled so I could be strong. They did it for me. I saw Zoro frowning and leave. But he didn't see me looking at him.

I got up and Nami helped me.

"come" said Chopper. "I need to treat your wounds. And check on you." he said leading the way. Nami helped me to get on Chopper's room and while Chopper took care of me, Nami didn't leaved my side. Even though I saw that she doesn't like blood. Or wounds. And I was glad that she was there for me.

Chopper finished quickly and said "You need to take it easy."

"Aye, Thanks Chopper" I said and I left with Nami.

"Let's go change our clothes" suggested Nami.

I just nodded and followed her.

"Who's that t-shirt?" asked Nami. I looked confused at her and then at the t-shirt.

"Dunno, but's comfy" I said smiling, not bothering to know who this t-shirt is.

"Oh, wait. That's Zoro's!" she said clicking a note above her head. "It doesn't smell?" she said with a bit of disgust.

I sniffed my self and it smelt like... hmm Zoro? "It's a clean t-shirt that means that Zoro did took a bath yesterday."

Nami started to laugh and she eyed me and said "Comfy, huh?" I blushed a bit but we were already in girl's dorm. I don't have the mood to choose some clothes and I accepted whatever Nami gaved me: a plain turquiose t-shirt and a pair of long black jeans. I didn't got any shoes since there was grass on the deck and it was clean on the rest of the floor.

"Nami, where's Zoro?" I asked her.

"He's training" she said sighing. "A lot more than before."

"Is he feeling guilty or something?" I asked her. "Should I go talk to him?" I asked for an advice.

"Just leave him for now." she said.

"Okay" I added. And after we changed our clothes we went for breakfast. Zoro was missing. And so was Franky. But I placed myself and eat everything on my plate. Luffy didn't try to steal from me, but I have offered him some of my meal, since I couldn't eat all of it. He looked at me serious and then smiled and thanked me. And then went back to being Luffy.

After breakfast I went for library, but I was feeling tired so I got asleep on the couch.

I woke up several hours later and it was almost dawn. I got up and went for the kitchen. As I entered everyone was inside. Even Zoro. He seemed angrier and quieter than usual. So I need to show him I'm better.

I closed the door behind me and I said: "Oh, food! I'm starving!" I said as I took the empty seat between Luffy and Franky.

"Oh, Myka" said Luffy with his mouth full of food. "You didn't wake up for lunch so I eated your meal." he then swallowed and showed me his toothy grin.

I sighed and said "I hope there weren't any apples"

'Mm. there weren't" he said as he tried to steal some food. I didn't let Luffy touch my food. As I got myself laughing, talking with Franky, Nami, Chopper and the others. After all this was a normal day. In the morning they were all concerned about me, but I'm better now, so I need to show them.

"Myka-san" came Brook.

"yes?" I said with full mouth.

"I'm glad to see you're better"

"Thanks" I said and I smiled.

But I could see that everyone's attention was on us.

"So, if you're better can I see your panties?" he asked, but Nami smacked his head while I replied:

"How about NO?! Brook you're such a perv!" I said as I looked darkly at him.

"Perv? I'm a Suuupeeeer Perv!" came Franky.

"Franky" I said coldly and the room started gettng darker. "It's not super to be a perv"

"A-aye~" he said scarred for his health. "N-Not super"

I could hear Nami, Ussop and Robin laughing in the background, but Luffy caught my attention.

"Luffy?" I asked him. "are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"F-Fr-F... Franky s-said that it's n-not super to be a perv." he stated.

"Yeah, so? It really isn't. He's getting mature."

"B-but he always says _suuupeeeer." _quoted Luffy, slowly getting back to normal.

"oh" I said. "so does that means that Franky is scarred of me? I know I am on drugs, but I don't remember that ever Franky obeyed someone. Like ever. Maybe just when he came to Luffy's crew, but he wanted to." I said that _outloud_ not realising it, though.

We all started laughing as we realised what I just said. Even Zoro smiled and Franky was saying "I didn't obeyed her!" but it was useless. _Everyone_ was laughing.

It was good to laugh. All the anger, fear, and negative emotions that I had were fading away.

The dinner went on easily and they all saw that I was back to normal. So thay have finally stopped worrying about me.

As the dinner was over we all went to sleep, and even thought I had sleep all day long I was still tired, so I

got to sleep earlier than the others.

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading, subscribing and all that stuff! Kudos to you :)

So I haven't post in a while thanks to my stupid, damn laptop which is on service for almost 3 months. I mean I get him home, for 3-5 hours and then I send it back because it doesn't work!

I have write a new chapter from my touchscreen phone, which I don't recommand. At all. And I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but well, like I said: phones aren't good for writing.

there is no tumblr, twitter, and let's add facebook too, for 3 damn months. Gee my grades are much better now that I haven't got internet only on my phone. And God, how much I hate not being able to have my laptop.

I just updated is so I could tell you guys news, but this week I have 3 more exams. Then I'm done. Oh, a month now i'll have my big huge exam that will be decisive for me. So, wish me luck. I really really want to make my dream come true.

I'll get an update on my profile when I'll get my laptop back. I'll change the title and nor for good and make it Reboot My Life :) since Myka started a new life on One Piece world.

In the next chapter Camie and Papagu came in. So not spoilers, but I'll keep it to the manga for a while.

I'll post new stories/ one shots (at the end of July) of Fairy Tail: about Laxus, Lucy, Gray and perhaps Cana.

Also I'll have a story for Death Note it shall be called No One Left Behind. I have the plot, but I have exams right now, so no posting for a while now.

I guess I won't be posting for a month now since I have that big huge exam which will decide what path should I choose.

Oh, and I'll make a story about Trafalgar Law :)

See you guys, on a month now :)

All thanks to my great friend yumi-kii who suggested me to write from my phone :) so yeah, just this chapter :D


	18. Chapter 18- Chapter 17- Apple and Star

As always a fine day has started. I woke up early and I saw that Nami was getting up too.

"Ohayo Myka" said Nami.

"Good morning Nami." I said sleepy. But I saw Nami being in high-ups. "What is that all about?" I said to her getting interested.

"Hm, what?" she said with a huuuge smile in her face.

"Did something happened last night that I'm not aware of?" I said quirking a brow.

"Nothing that I'm aware of" she said giggling.

Hmm since when Nami is giggling?

"Morning" said Robin geting inside. "Nami I checked the direction of the log pose and so far so good. Oh, and breakfast is ready"

"Thank you. How's the weather?" asked Nami.

"Clearly is clear" replied Robin getting inside. "Let's not keep Luffy waiting" she said just as we heard Sanji yelling at Luffy "STOP IT!" We laughed and we changed our clothes as we got on the deck.

"Hm Nami" I said. "Can you give me something to pull my hair out of my face? It's a bit annoying to have it in front of my eyes. I don't think that I do have anything at all".

"Okay. I'll search for something. It seems that our hair is almost the same length."

"Yes, that sure it is. By the way I though on working on something new." I said spoiling my plan to them.

"What exactly?" asked Robin.

"Let's just say that we will keep in touch when we get on island" I said smiling. I mean we won't be waiting for Zoro to get lost and then getting on God-knows-where. Or Luffy. That works for both of them. I smiled. I've decided. I'm a scientist so I'll do my best at doing my sort of things. I may not be good at fighting but I'm good in my area.

"Morning everyone!" said Nami as she opened the door at the kitchen.

"Ohayo!" replied a tired Ussop and a depressed Brook.

"That's a suuupeeeer morning!" replied Franky.

"~My Angeeeels! Here are your food! Please enjoy it!" said Sanji as he placed the food in front of us. "LUFFY! Stop STEALING! There's nothing left to eat!"

"Oy oy! You ate all the food?!" said Ussop.

"WHAAAAT?!" I said. "What do you mean there's nothing left?" So Sanji mean that there isn't any food at all? But I love food! What if we'll die of starving?!

"Well we're going low on food" said Sanji. "You guys are going to fish something for lunch." said Sanji a bit angry to no one in particular. It was obvious that Chopper, Luffy, Ussop and Brook will.

"Brook" I said. "Why the long face?" I said as Brook was quiet.

"Myka-san!" started Brook. "I had a dream. It was all interesting - I guess there were panties, I added - and then Luffy burped and woked us all"  
I started laughing so hard that I almost fell off my chair.

"Luffy - burped?! In the morning?" I said laughing. But I stopped as soon as I realised something. I turned at Luffy and I said angry: "You eat all the food last night?! That's why we are low on food? You idiot!"

"Shishishi" said Luffy "I dreamed that I eat. I didn't actually eat" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I said finishing the food in my plate.

"Myka" said Chopper. "I need to check on you." he said

"Of course. After I'm done eating I'll come." I replied.

"I'm done. I'll go and wait for you" he said and left.

"So" Sanji said "what plans for today?"

"Like what?" said Luffy.

"YOU will stay and fish something!" said Nami. "Brook, Ussop and Chopper too."

"Why me too?" moaned Ussop. "Why can't Myka too?"

"Well" I said "I have something to do" I said as I left for Chopper. "You'll be amazed" I said and left.

~after a few hours~

"What's going on?" said Luffy

"Hmm" came Chopper.

"This isn't good" said Ussop.

"Indeed" came Brook.

"I can't catch anything!" said Luffy droping on his back.

"this is weird" said Chopper

"This is really bad" said a negative Ussop.

"Ahh, this is so boring!" said Luffy.

"Well, it is good to wait" replied Brook.

As Luffy got to look on deck he saw Nami, Franky, Robin and Sanji eating cookies and drinking tea. As usual Zoro was sleeping. But me- well I was doing something downstairs.

I got on deck and I heard Luffy saying:" Oy, Nami. When we'll arrive on the Fisher Island? Ne ne?"

"Oh, you're such a child!" said Nami annoyed by his atics. "It's nearby so stop asking!"

"Fisherman ... hmm.. mermaids!" came Sanji. "I'll finally meet the mermaids!"

Then I got in the picture.

"Sanji" I said, but I was ignored since Sanji was in his jelly mode. It was hard to get his attention.

"Sanji!" I said louder finally getting him to look at me.

"~How will Myka-chan look if she was a mermaid?" he said with damn hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji!" I repeated. I snapped my fingers and added: "Focus!"

"Yes, sure Myka-chan"

"Well, thank you" I said rolling my eyes.

"How can I help you?" he said.

"Come with me. I need something" I said as I left for the kitchen.

As we got inside Sanji was smiling in a funny way.

"Sanji. Please focus. I made something but I need your help to tell me if it's good or not."

He then got serious and said "Of course. Anything for you!" I ignored the last part. and I said:

"So" as I pulled out a tiny bagpack. And by tiny I mean smaller than Chopper's bagpack. "Do you remember my trunk that can get bigger?"

He nodded.

"Good" I continued. "Now I made this one. It should store a lot of food, but I need to check the quality of the food. Do you have any food that we can try on?" I said.

"Yes, just a few, but it should do it" he said as he went for the fridge.

I pressed a small button on the edge of it and it started getting bigger.

"I'm working on getting this thing to be bigger on the inside."

"Bigger on the inside?" he said coming to me with his arms full of food.

"Yes. But as for now I just did this one to get bigger. It's a bit weird to explain." I said. "Give me that apple. And go get Chopper please" I said to him.  
As he went for Chopper I put the apple in the box that got as big as a bagpack. I waited a bit for them to return.

"Yes Myka?" said Chopper entering.

"Ah, Chopper. Thanks for coming." I said looking at him. I pressed the button that got the bagpack smaller and I ignored Chopper's wow's as I explaind.

"Now the explanation. I build this one so we can store a lot of food and never starve. I'll try to modify the fridge Sanji, but first I need to check the quality of the food. It will be still healthy? That's why I need you."

As I finished saying that I pressed the button again and it got bigger. I pulled out the apple from the bagpack and I asked them.

"Now tell me: it is still healthy to eat?"

"You think it may not?" asked Sanji.

"Well, I'm a scientist not a cook. Or a doctor. So does the apple look as healthy as normal?" I said and I passed the apple in their hands.

After a few looks they both agreed. The apple was healthy.

"Okay then, let me try and take a bite" I said as I took a bite.

"Hmm delicious!" I said. "Yes so it worked!"

"So what will you do next?" asked Chopper.

"Well I'll do a lot of those things. No. Wait. I have another idea. How about I'll make things bigger on the inside?" I said imagining.

"Bigger on the inside? You said something earlier" said Sanji confused.

"Yes bigger on the inside. Hmm how to explain it: imagine a pocket at your trousers. So you can put things in it and you can put something like 3 books in thattiny pocket."

"Oh come on. That's not possible!" said Sanji.

"Sugeee~ " said Chopper still not believing.

"Well, let's see. " I said smiling and I got for the door. But before I closed it I turned at them and I said: "Let's just keep it secret for now"

They agreed and I went on the deck. I served myself with a few cookies and I saw Luffy moaning for being stucked at fishing.

"~ This is boooring!" said Luffy. "Let's do something else. Ah, Myka! What are you doing?" said Luffy interested.

"I'm working on something and trust me that you'l love it more than the others" I said and I winked at him and I left.

"Can I come and help you?" said Ussop eager to leave his duties.

"Hm, no" I said. A surprise must be a surprise, right?

"Whoaaa!" said Ussop "What's that?" But I left before he answered.

I got in the room, but not before I grabbed a pair of long trousers from my room. I stood there and I tried a lot. I was making a lot of calculations and finally I have made it. I felt the Sunny stumble and at some point I felt that we were flying but I didn't actually realised what happend. There is just a storm or something. So I'll try it.  
I took some stuff from the desk - a lot of it- and I took my trousers. And I started stuffing them.

"Wow! That sure is big. I've made it!"

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" I heard Luffy yelling.

Then there was this deep scream and I heard a girl scream. "It is Nami? I should go and check" I said as I took the long trousers on and left for the deck.  
As I opened the door I witnessed something that I never thought I will: a mermaid and a talking sea star. The later was yelling at the girl

"How could you not see something this big?!" he said. As she was quiet he continued. "Oy, I think there's something underneath you."

"huh?" she said as she looked. "ARGH I hit a man! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she said panicking.

"Yes, but who's there?" said a way too happy Sanji.

"A mermaid?!" I said stepping in. "Wow. I thought they're extinct or something. Oh wait. That was there and not here."

"It is that..?" I heard Nami question.

Yep, apparently no one saw me coming here.

"A mermaid?!" they all said. Except for Zoro. Perhaps he is training.

"Are you okay?" asked the mermaid.

"Aye~" came Sanji's answer.

As she stopped for a while and looked around she saw Luffy close to her.

"ARGH! THERE ARE A LOT OF HUMANS IN HERE!" she said panicking.

"Well, duh!" I replied. "We aren't 10000 meters down the sea."

but everyone seemed to ignore me.

I sighed and I left for kitchen. A juice or something will do better while they were wasting time. I went for the fridge, I opened it with a bobby-pin and I took a bottle of sake. Well I need to celebrate myself, do I? If I won't, who will? I ignored the others as I got back to my work.  
Now now I need to do what I said I will. I remembered that I told Robin and Nami that we will keep in touch on islands even though we will be separated. I don't actually know how to explain the term wired connection to them. So I'll just do those and I hope I'll get them before we get to the next island.  
So I started by taking out a pen and doing some sketches. Hmm should I make only wireless of maybe I should bring video too? Like FaceTime from Apple or Skype. It will be better if there will be a video, but I don't think I have the necessary material for that one.  
I put the sketched aside and I took the box that I brough with me in this world and I opened it for the 47th time today. I took out the ones that I needed and I decided that I should keep it open just in case I needed it.  
I started on working and after a while I heard Luffy saying. Or more like yelling.

"Minna! Let's start the battle!" and the aye's were heard

And as soon as I heard him I took my Tesla gun , which was on my trunk, but since that island where I got kidnapped I decided that I'll keep it with me. Always.  
I got out fast and I was prepared to see us surroundded by marines or something. But guess what: there was this island. Or should I say: houses in the middle of nowhere?  
as I stepped on the deck I saw Luffy on one of those flying fish.

"Holy metaphore!" I said as I looked at them.

"Ahg! Bombs!" yelled ussop. And as I looked up Sanji stopped them and then he started "Nami swan, Robin-chwan, Myka-chan are you okay?"

"That was a close one!" started a very very negative Ussop

"Ugh, those guys. If they have hit any of the ladies I would have killed them! " said Sanji angry.

"Pull up the sails!" started Nami. "They are getting in the way!"

"Get in the water!" said one from the flying fish.

But aparently Luffy's fish got in sea too.

"Luffy!" yelled Brook and Chopper. And they jumped after him.

"Idiots!" yelled Franky.

But I jumped in water after them before Franky did. So I first went for Luffy. He's in the water for a few more seconds than Chopper. I didn't actually worried about Brook since he was dead.  
I dived down to Luffy and I grabbed him and I pulled him up to the surface. As I looked around I saw that Franky took Chopper and Nami took Brook.

"Idiot!" said Franky. "Why didn't you jumped on the Sunny or something?! And you two: aren't you devil fruit users?!"

"It is worse when we have to rescue 3!" said Nami.

"Well, that's called love" I said. "Or is it devotion?"

But everyone ignored me again since the mermaid and the star were calling for help. And Zoro went to free someone in the cage.

"Woaa" I started when I saw what Zoro released "That's an octopus. A human shaped octopus. Well not entirely human but still."

"He is a fishman" replied Nami. "He's Hachi and the mermaid is Camie and her friend is Papagu." she said looking at me. "I think you missed them."

"Well not exactly. I was just working on something important and I'm not in the mood of rainbows and sunshine. I'm usually like this after working. But thanks for explaining." I said and smiled.

"Not a problem." she said.

"Well then" I said as I placed myself down. "They seem like they're having fun" I said as I started yawning. Ah, all this work is really hard.  
I placed myself on my back and I closed my eyes with the Tesla in my hands. I was so tired that I lost concious.

A/N Hey minna! thanks for reading! a new chapter has come and I feel sorry for being so short but I'm so tired I think I may loose conciousness soon. As you see Myka was a bit ignored in this chapter. Dunno why I did it, but it seemed like fun. Fun for me writing it, or reading it. Not fun for her.  
I finished all my exams and I really really appreaciate your supporting!  
About the anime/manga. I didn't want to watch the episode and then write what they say. So I just did it my own way. When I study nothing else matters. I mean you can talk to me and I'll answer. But usually I don't realise that you are indeed talking to me. And once I'm taking a break I just can't focus on thing that you are saying. So that's why Myka is behaving a little weird this chapter. I hope this story will get better and if you have any questions you should know that I'm here :)  
I won't answer reviews this chapter and I'm sooooryyy! but I really am tired. It is just that from May until yesterday I was studying for exams. That was hard for me. Almost 3 months of exams and studying. Now I finally can enjoy my summer break! yey!  
Bye bye guys! :) thanks for supporting and reading! Oh, we're almost on 50 reviews! The person who is the 50th I'll contact and I'll do a bonus chapter for him/her :)  
Love you guys!


End file.
